The Dumbest Idea Ever
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: Ruby, lacey, and Ashley get the brilliant idea, fueled by a good deal of alcohol, to seduce Mr. Gold. Gold/Lacey Gold/Ashley Gold/Ruby
1. The Dumb Idea

**Lacey**

This is the dumbest thing they've ever done and Lacey and Ruby have done some epically dumb things. The fact that they're hauling Ashley along with them on this particular escapade is icing on the cake. Though Ashley could indirectly be the reason that they're being this dumb, the girl automatically subtracts I.Q. points from whoever comes into contact with her.

So here they are three o'clock in the morning trying to gather the courage to enter Mr. Gold's house and endeavor to seduce him.

Oh yeah, dumbest idea _ever_.

So how is it that Lacey finds herself crouching in the bushes near Mr. Gold's house, shaking with excitement? They'd been passing around a bottle of exceedingly questionable alcohol Ruby's gotten a hold of and had gotten on the subject of sexy older men. Ashley was in one of her 'off again' stages of dating Sean, and had thrown herself at the subject with gusto. Sexy older men weren't Sean, therefore they were awesome.

This logic somehow twisted itself around to the idea that she needed to go find one of them and have a nice, thanks to the new age of consent law, actually legal relationship with one. But of course, as with most bubble headed girls, she requires friends to go with her, then Ruby says they should all try to seduce the guy and see if he'll go for all three of them, and Lacey at this point states very clearly that she'll only go along with it if it's Mr. Gold. She figures this will kill the idea. Nope, they're just drunk enough that it's perfect.

Mr. Gold is the utter polar opposite of Sean, so perfect for Ashley's purposes, he's hot and wore red today and so suits Ruby just fine, and well, Lacey's had what can only be called a crush on him for ages.

So yep, gonna break into the house of the scariest man in town and try to seduce him in his own bed.

This was going to go great.

**Ashely**

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god."Ashley finds herself chanting harshly. Lacey has just jimmied the lock on the door and is now easing her way in to shut of the alarm.

Her hiss of success sends shivers of anticipation and utter terror down the blonde girl's spine. She is never drinking again. Ever. In fact, not only will she not drink, but she is marching straight over the convent and taking her orders, because she knows this was somehow her idea, and being a nun will prevent a follow through of her brilliant idea.

Her feet don't move. It's like a train wreck. You want to run, to look away, but all you can do is watch, and now all she can do is move forward, because some part of just has to see how this ends.

**Ruby**

Ruby wants to laugh, she wants to giggle, to shriek, and squeal and has to force herself to be quiet. This is so exciting! She's never done anything this naughty. None of them have. Lacey's skills at breaking and entering have been, to Ruby's knowledge, used solely to gain access to her own house when her dad goes on a drinking binge and loses his keys, or locks her out of the house.

Now they're going to seduce the one man Granny would definitely not want her to sleep with and oh my god, he might even actually go for it! She lets out a really tiny giggle/squeal combo and wriggles in place as they stand in the hallway.

Lacey seems to have used up all her bravado though, getting them in and Ashley looks ready to puke, so Ruby shakes herself and heads for the stair case, trying not to bump into anything. How much junk does this guy have?

They steadily make their way up, fortunately not drunk enough to be at the falling over stage yet, and Ruby doesn't know why but she automatically aims for one specific door, for all that there are lots of doors up here, she _knows_ which one is his.

**Mr. Gold**

Cameron Gold has woken up to the exact same thing for years. His ceiling; boring, predictable, whatever else have you and has come to rely on that.

Now he finds himself waking up as his door opens admitting three of the girls from town. His eyebrows rise. What the bloody hell?

Ruby Lucas enters first, pale skin and long legs, mouth painted blood red that's even visible in the faint light from the window.

Lacey French is next, dark brown curls falling in a tumble down her back and around her face, he can't see them, she's hanging further back that Ruby, but he can call to mind those magnificent blue eyes and finds himself wishing he could see them.

The final girl is a bit of a surprise, the other two are loud and boisterous and shamelessly wanton, but Ashley Boyd had always struck him as a bit ore of the girl-next-door type. Sweet and pink, not the bold jewel tones of the other two.

He holds himself still and keeps his breathing even wondering what on earth they plan to do. They begin elbowing each other spurts of "you first" "no, you!" coming from them until at last, Lacey comes gliding over to his bed. Well, glide might be pushing it, she trying to glide, but her obvious nervousness has made it a bit of jerking awkward stalk.

He waits until she is leaning over him, mouth hovering an inch from his, and he has a sneaking suspicion he knows what they're there for and dear lord they start young these days. Then, just as her lips are about to meet his he speaks. "What do you think you're doing, dearie?"

**Lacey**

She can't help it, she shrieks and loses her balance, falling directly on top of Mr. Gold and while that had been the eventual idea, the reality it terrifying and quite undignified.

She struggles to right herself, her panic making her clumsy, everywhere she touches there's bits of him and she keeps yanking her hands back and flopping even more until his voice rings out, harsh and commanding. "Lacey hold still." It isn't shouted; just stern, stern enough to break through her panic and get her to calm down and hold still, while her helps her sit up beside him, arranging her legs so she won't fall off the bed and all she can do is be still.

His hands are gentle but firm as they touch her and it almost feels like she's floating for a minute, the spell breaks when Ruby, who has heard the word 'shame' but makes no connection to it and herself, flops down on the middle of the bed of Mr. Gold's other side, curling up against him.

**Ruby**

So Mr. Gold can be quite the devious son of a bitch when he wants, Ruby muses. Poor Lacey, Ruby's pretty sure she'd have panicked to in that moment.

Though Lacey's current lassitude is interesting, almost like she can't move, like a spell is holding her in place, Ruby's lips curve into a smirk, check out the secret domination/submission kink.

She can't help but snuggle into Mr. Gold's side; he's wearing silk old man pajamas and somehow making them be sexy.

His hand comes to rest of the top of her head, where she can't seem to make her cheek stop rubbing against his side. Silk is pretty feels.

"I'll ask again dearies, what are you all doing here?"

He looks at Lacey, still lost in her little 'be still' zone, over at Ashley who is hopping anxiously from foot to foot and finally down to Ruby, who looks up at him through her eyelashes and does her best to look innocent.

"We're here to seduce you of course." She says, keeping her voice light, like saying they were here to sell Girl Scout cookies.

He blinks at her and his mouth, why hasn't she ever looked at it before, curls into a very, very wicked smile.

"You did, did you?" His hand slides down to the back of her head and Ruby is a tactile person and practically purrs at the caress.

"Tell me one thing and we can continue this if you wish;" he says, his grip firming on the back of her head to make sure she's listening, "are you all at least sixteen?"

Part of Ruby feels a fuzzy little ball of warmth bloom at that, she'd been fifteen when she'd banged Dr. Whale and he'd never even asked…her confidence grows just a tiny bit, that for all the rules Mr. Gold is willing to break, he is making sure this one he keeps. Probably so he won't go to jail, but Whale when he'd finished had patted her on the head and told her to be a good girl and not tell, Mr. Gold wants to make sure that even if they tell, it will have been legal, and that means he plans on having rules for this, there is safety in the knowledge that he accepts that this might become public knowledge somehow.

**Ashley**

He wants to know if there legal. He's really gonna…if they want, if they're legal he'll…Ashley feels her heart going a mile a minute, and to her surprise it isn't fear. Well, maybe a little of it, but he hasn't shouted at them, or been mean, so the fear is tempered by excitement.

Ashley has a secret. It's part of why she and Sean are 'off' again. She's never had sex before and Sean had been really pushing it lately and he wasn't being romantic about it, just insistent. So now she stands at the foot of Mr. Gold's bed and realizes that if she stays here now, that she won't be one when she goes to school on Monday. It's a sobering thought.

Lacey and Ruby seem to be into the idea already, and Mr. Gold looks more incredulous than turned on, well, maybe a little turned on, any man with two gorgeous young girls in his bed would be turned on.

Lacey has finally moved, Ashley watches her put her hands on Mr. Gold's shoulders and lean in, pressing the chastest kiss Ashley has ever seen on to his lips.

Lacey pulls back, for a moment and her eyes meet Mr. Gold's and then the two are at each other, desperately pawing away and one another's clothes, while Ruby sits looking startled. Then she springs into action, trying to help the other two get clothes off even as she pulls Mr. Gold's face toward her, breaking his kiss with Lacey to kiss him herself.

Then Ashley is in motion and until she'd crawling on the bed she didn't even realize that she wasn't running away.

The other three look up at her as she reaches them and she keeps going forward, straddling Mr. Gold's legs until she is right in front of him.

Then with hand shaking, she frames his face with her hands and kisses him.

It's _gentle _but oh…not at all passionless and her body sparks to life in a rush as his tongue enters her mouth, finding all the spots that make her shiver and she didn't even know a kiss could make you feel this way.

**Mr. Gold**

If anyone had told him that day that he would be having a foursome with three teenage girls he'd have thought them crazy. Yet here he is, Ruby Lucas cheerily sucking on his ear and neck and running her hand down his chest, undoing his shirt buttons, while Ashley Boyd sits astride his lap, making needy little whimpers and rocking her hips against his, her lust and uncertainly palpable. Lacey is on his other side, stripping herself out of her clothes and occasionally leaning up to drag his mouth away from Ashley for a searing kiss.

Ashley scoots forward just a bit and finds the bulge that's been growing since Ruby made her bold statement of their purpose in his house. Her body goes stiff and she gives a mew of startled lust for moment before she pulls back to look at him with huge doe eyes.

Dear lord, she a virgin, he'd thought at first she was just inexperience but no, he can tell now, she's never done this before and he has to wonder if he's really prepared to be some sixteen year olds first time.

The decision is taken out of his hands when the girl gathers her courage and presses back down against him with renewed confidence and his hands come up of their own accord to grip her hips to help her find a rhythm. The other two have settled at his sides and are just watching and the thought spurs him on and he slides one hand up under Ashley's top to cup her lovely little breast in his hand, running his thumb over the nipple through her bra.

Her back arches and she grind down into his lap another mew coming from her candy pink lips. He grunts and his hips buck up against her, his hand tightening just a bit on her breast and then Lacey rises up at his side, naked at the day she was born, and begins easing Ashley's top over her head.

It shouldn't take his breath away, he's never had any lesbian fantasy's but here and now he knows this will stay with him.

As Lacey works Ashley's top off, Ruby leans forward to undo the girl's bra, her mouth curved into an arch of pure good natured wickedness.

As soon as her upper body is bare, he gets a good grip on Ashley's still moving hips and has Ruby pull he blankets down while Lacey keeps Ashley's skirt out of the way, though he shakes his head when the girl goes to remove the other ones underwear.

No, he won't take that when the child is partially drunk and with two other girls waiting to be pleased. No, he'll get her to come and then see to the other two, so he settles her still covered crotch over him own and grinds her down, causing her to shriek and curl forward into him, arms going around his neck as he brings his hand up again to play with her breasts even as she desperately chases after her first taste of orgasm, her warm breath panting over his neck and his sucks a mark onto her tender little neck and her hips go wild grinding down onto him and thin wail coming from her throat and she stiffens and then goes completely lax against him.

**Lacey**

Holy god she'd never seen anything that hot. She'd seen other people make out, but watching a guy who was actually trying to bring pleasure to his partner and knew what he was doing was a far cry from the sad fumbling of the boys she'd been with and seen.

All Ashley'd down was rub against his fully covered lap and the girl had come and from the way she was clinging to Gold and shaking, she'd obviously never done that before.

Lacey watched as Gold kissed Ashley softly rubbing his hands soothingly over her back, before letting Ruby help him lay her down.

The Lacey realized that Gold was still hard and his lap was no longer occupied. Ruby had obviously not stripped down yet and Lacey was _ready. _So without further ado she reached for Gold's waist band and began pulling his pants down, her gave her a smirking glance before lifting up a bit on one of his arms to let her get them over his ass.

Once they were off she paused for a moment, admiring his rather nice cock. She already had a condom where she always carried a couple thank god because he didn't have any in his bedside drawer, and rolled it onto him. Then before he could blink she was up and a leg over and a hand down to direct traffic and down she went and oh lordy was it good.'

She keened from deep in the back of her throat and she'd never sounded like that before, she was panting and they hadn't even started moving yet!

Gold's hands came up to grip her hips like he had Ashley's but unlike Ashley it was his mouth that found her breast, and he had her a slightly more punishing rhythm. She bounced and moaned as he sucked her nipples and caressed her breasts with his mouth and she could feel her orgasm building. Her hands were alternating gripping his shoulders and running them over his wiry upper body.

As she felt the pressure building she pulled him in for another one of those scorching kisses, and finally got him to groan now that he couldn't be clenching his jaw, she felt her inner muscles begin to flutter, the sound spurring her on, then one of his hands slipped down and his fingers flicked over that little part of her anatomy and she was gone, back arching and shrieking in delight.

He rolled them over suddenly and wow, for a guy with a bad leg he sure could move quick, and them he was pounding her into the mattress, his face set in a vicious snarl. Dear god it was still hot and she hadn't stopped fluttering from her orgasm and now looking at him, feeling him, she fell into a smaller, but intense little orgasm, her clenching walls bringing him off with her this time.

She relaxed into the mattress, letting her body support his for a few moments while they got their breath back and then he was up, pulling out of her gently and quickly disposed of the condom.

As they lay there, she heard a small noise and turned to see Ruby, naked now, with her fingers between her legs, staring at them wide eyed and looking desperate. Gold gave a dirty chuckle and spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"Not to worry Miss Lucas, I haven't forgotten you." With that he pulled himself over to where Ruby lay and gave her a long deep kiss before sliding down her body, trailing moist kisses as he went.

**Ruby**

God in heaven, she'd just watched Mr. Gold fuck Lacey. She'd rubbed herself off on watching Mr. Gold fuck Lacey. Well, it had been a mutual fucking but still…

Now he was with _her _and at first she didn't know what he was going to do to her, unless he had an awesome refractory period, until he started kissing down her body, when he got to her thighs she didn't know if she'd be able to even let him, her excitement was making her shake and clench so much she couldn't get her thighs to move apart.

No one had ever done this; she'd read about it of course, in dirty books and seen it on a few porno's she'd snuck out of the movie store.

She'd always been too scared to ask, because she didn't want to reciprocate. She'd given head once, and hadn't been able to swallow without pain for a week, and the guy had kept making her gag, so she doesn't give head, and she doesn't ask anyone to do this…

Her entire body bows suddenly as he makes his first lick, showing his tongue between her thighs while she was distracted and ohmygod that was good.

It didn't take long, first his tongue, then he added in fingers and it was barely a minute and she was flying apart, thighs gripping the side of his head as her hips bucked against his face.

Then he was pulling back and leaned up to kiss her again, slow and lazy.

**Ashley**

Ashley had been lying in a post orgasmic bliss, aware of what was going on, but letting it slide over and around her while she contemplated this new feeling. She's never known sex could be had in so many ways, but here they were and can she just say wow?

After Mr. Gold finished, and she could believe this, _licking_ Ruby's pussy, he started to slide back down and re-arrange the covers, Ashley bestirred herself, crawling up to snuggle right in his arms, and he let her, tucking her head against his chest, while Ruby drew up behind her and Lacy curved a leg over one of Gold's her toes brushing against Ashley's foot.

**Lacey**

Best idea _ever_.


	2. The Morning After

**Mr. Gold**

For more decades than he's quite willing to own to, Mr. Gold has awoken at precisely six thirty every morning without fail. This morning is no different.

However, he is fairly certain that he has never awoken to a morning such as this. Ashley's head is tucked up under his chin, with most of her sending his right side to sleep, while Lacey has her back pressed up against his left side, soft brown curls resting on his out flung arm and even from his reclined position he can make out Ruby's streaked hair flopped over the pillow on the far right.

So, he mused, not a dream then. He blinked. Bloody hell, he'd just had sex with three different sixteen year old girls! Drunk sixteen year old girls…

He was definitely going to the special hell, the one for rapists, murderers, and people who talk in the theater.

He groaned and asked the ground to kindly open up and swallow him whole. It was less than obliging.

**Ruby**

Ruby's first thought, when she woke up, was something along the lines of 'blarg'. She hadn't had a lot to drink, but even a little made her eyes unfriendly with light, and there was a lot of it coming in. She paused; no one she knew had windows that let in that much light…oh god.

She slowly raised her head and yup, there was Ashley bare back, Mr. Gold's bare chest, and one of Lacey's bare shoulders. They'd really done it; they'd had sex with Mr. Gold!

Her face turned as red as her namesake at the memory of what he'd done to her, what she'd watched him do with Lacey and her stupid horny teenage girl body started getting excited about those thoughts.

Before she could get too caught up in either lust or embarrassment, she heard a groan and saw Mr. Gold clench his eyes shut.

Good to know she wasn't the only one thinking that maybe this had been a not well thought out idea.

Gathering her courage, and knowing that she had to break the very awkward silence, she managed to squeak out a "Good morning?" Though it came out question shaped instead of an affirmative greeting.

Warm brown eyes turned to look at her and Mr. Gold's lips gave a wry quirk. "A good morning to you as well Miss Lucas, I trust you slept well."

Ruby blinked and then saw the teasing gleam in his eyes, oh, well she'd play along, teasing was much better than embarrassed silence.

"Just fine Mr. Gold, I got nice and relaxed before bed, which always helps me sleep." She said, feeling a tad daring.

He gave her an absolutely filthy grin in return and shifted slightly before speaking again. "I was happy to help, relax you, dearie, think you can help me get free of my two attachments, I do need to get up and started on my day." He said the last with a nice smile, so she didn't feel the typical dash of shame she often got after a one night fling.

So her good mood still holding she helped him ease Ashley off his arm, realizing as she rolled the girl onto her back that she was still wearing her skirt, socks, and shoes Ruby shook her head in amusement, oh boy.

With Ashley off of him and still sleeping like a log, Mr. Gold was easily able to free his arm from underneath Lacey's head and scooted, still naked, Ruby realized, to the end of the bed, holding his right leg funny and she winced. She'd forgotten about his bad leg, and quickly rolled off the bed, and found his cane for him, handing it to him while he gave her a surprisingly nice smile.

Then his eyes drifted down his smile turned itself into a leer. Ruby looked down. She was still naked, like he was naked, and he was noticing her being naked, and now she was noticing his noticing which was getting bigger by the minute.

She flashed again to him pounding Lacey into the mattress, and his mouth of her own nether regions and her thighs clenched themselves together again. Before she could figure out what to do, he held his free hand out to her, his leer a little gentler, but his eyes were hungry.

In a daze she felt herself walking forward until her knees touch his, and she slowly straddled his lap, scooting forward until she was over him, he leaned back, bracing his elbows of the bed, while she lowered herself down onto him, suddenly grateful that she was on the pill, as she didn't think she could bear it if she had to stop now.

They moved in an easy rhythm, his left hand coming up to grip her hip as she leaned forward to gain better friction and god was friction a beautiful word. Then his hand was sliding up to the back of her neck, bring her down for a lovely kiss, then his lips were dragging themselves over her cheek and neck, along her collarbone and since when was ear an erogenous zone?

She tried to copy him a bit and ended up nipping at his neck which, judging by the sounds he made when she did it was a good thing to do.

Her orgasm rolled over her in a cresting wave and she shuddered and mewled while her clenching walls brought him off along with her. She rested her head in the middle of his chest for a moment, before he tugged on her hair a bit and they kissed languidly more several moments, before Ruby's stomach let out a massive growl and both started laughing.

"Well, I guess that means you'd like some breakfast hmm?" He asked her teasingly. Ruby smiled, giddiness filling her even as he slipped from her body. "You know, I could make pancakes for everybody, since I work at a diner and all, I have awesome pancakes." She offered.

Mr. Gold smiled at her again and nodded. "Pancakes would be lovely, and if you need you may use the bathroom at the end of the hall, I'd offer you this one," he waved at the attached bathroom, "but all my shaving things are in it."

Nodding her head she squeaked thanks and scampered out into the hall, only realizing once again as certain thing began sliding down her legs that she had forgotten to put on clothes.

**Ashley**

When Ashley woke up it was to the sound of running water and a door closing. She bolted upright, before squeaking in dismay when she realized she was naked from the waist up.

"Ash! Chill!" Came Ruby's voice and Ashley stopped trying to mummify herself in the bedding. Ruby stood before her, hands on her hips wearing what looked like one of Mr. Gold's shirts. Naturally it was a red one, gingham; Ashley thought the pattern was called. Ruby being Ruby she managed to make it look like a million bucks.

Thankfully the thinking of Ruby's apparel managed to get her mind out of panic mode and she calmed down, Ruby edged forward and grabbed Ashley's top and bra off the floor, tossing them to a very grateful blonde who set about getting dressed in record time.

A timer went off downstairs and Ruby gave her a quick grin; "See if you can wake sleeping Lacey and the bathroom's at the end of the hall, pancakes are downstairs, see you in a few," as was off out the door before Ashley could think of anything intelligent to say.

Then Mr. Gold entered the room and the night before came flooding back. So did the panic.

He didn't even seem to notice her at first, he was dressed in his typical slacks and button-down shirt, but he still looked undressed being sans tie, shoes, socks, vest, and jacket… speaking of which how did he not die in summer?

Thinking about clothes once again calmed her down, enough to finally get off the bed and make an attempted escape out the door.

She could see the instant he heard her move. He turned slowly and looked at her, a small smile coming to his face.

"Good morning Ashley, sleep well?"

The poor girl couldn't do more than nod, and begin inching further towards the door. His face softened a bit and he repeated Ruby's information about the bathroom and pancakes and then turned his back on her, letting her make her escape.

Once business was taken care of in the bathroom, she found herself frozen in front of the mirror. She didn't look any different, and she was technically still a virgin, but last night she'd sat on a man's lap and let him touch her breasts and she found, looking at herself, that she really wanted to let him do it again. Her eyes fluttered, remembering the slight roughness from calluses, especially on his right hand from the cane, touching her and how she'd felt that breaking intense, _feeling,_ that must have been and orgasm. She blushed just thinking the word, god she'd totally lost any control the closer she got to it.

She finally shook herself and went to see if Lacey was up yet. She headed back down the hall and froze when she looked in the doorway.

Well, Lacey was definitely awake, though not technically up.

Mr. Gold was kneeling at the edge of the, right leg lying awkwardly and had his head buried between Lacey's thighs and the girl in question let out a rather scandalous sounding moan, her fingers buried in Mr. Gold's hair as her hips began rocking against his face.

Lacey's back arched suddenly and she let out a shriek before collapsing back onto the bed.

Ashley watched as Mr. Gold raised his head and he and Lacey looked at each other for several minutes before kissing deeply.

They broke apart and Lacey hauled herself up looking entirely at ease stark naked and helped Mr. Gold to his feet, then proceeded to walk over to the bathroom tossing a happy smirk over her shoulder at Ashley.

Ashley stood frozen. Why couldn't she be confident like that? She risked a glance at Mr. Gold who was watching her with amused looking eyes.

"Enjoy the show dearie?" he asked, taking a tissue from the bed side table to wipe at his mouth. Ashley's face turned beat red, both at the question and what it was he would be wiping off and felt her legs turn to jelly.

Before she could fall over, she decided to at least be a little brave and walked over to him placing her hands on his shoulders while he stood very still and pressed her lips to his, unable to do anything else.

He slowly returned the kiss keeping it soft and gentle, before finally gaining access to the inside of her mouth.

The kiss continued like that until Lacey emerged from the bathroom, not saying anything but she had to walk past them to find her clothes and that caught Ashley's attention.

Ashley found herself pressed rather firmly to Mr. Gold front, the collar of his shirt crumpled in one of her hands while her other hand was tangled in his hair. She managed to smile up at him and finally got out a 'Good morning' not feeling quite so off balance and got a chuckled 'good morning' in return.

Ruby called out then that breakfast was ready and the three of them headed down stairs.

**Lacey**

It took Lacey all of two seconds when she woke up to decide that she wanted to always wake up to a guy going down on her; Mr. Gold in particular for preference. Dear god that man had a talented tongue.

She giggled slightly as she watched Ashley flirt with her little bubblegum innocence and Mr. Gold seemed to not mind it. That was something Lacey had never experienced before. If a guy, especially and older guy let you stay the night you were expected to at least give him a blow-job and most of the time you just got booted right out, not welcomed to breakfast and brought orgasm with no expectation of reciprocation.

That she'd had a crush on the guy for ages and he was being all nice guy to all of them had a lot to do with the fact that her usual sexy swagger was missing. Instead she found herself rather wanting to skip. Hearing Ashley giggle and reach out to grip Mr. Gold's hand in hers, a delicate blush staining her adorable little face, Lacey thought Ashley might be willing to join her in a skip through a sunlit meadow.

She snorted at her train of thought, god, two really nice orgasms and she was a romantic.

Still he was being a lot nicer than she thought he would be. That or maybe he was just happy for company. Company that included orgasms. She'd woken up a bit earlier what he and Ruby were getting up close and personal so she knew he'd at least been taken care of.

Coming up on the kitchen and Lacey groaned. Ruby was not only wearing one of Gold's shirt, and knowing that girl, nothing else, she'd made pancakes and eggs, and fried up some sausage and had coffee and tea ready. Oh yeah, the girl was in love.

Nothing inspired Ruby to cook more than her most reason 'true love' and the poor girl usually ended up broken hearted within a week.

Lacey felt a little of her happy slip, Mr. Gold might be being nice, but it was probably a onetime thing and Ruby, well, she dressed like a slut but what Ruby wanted was someone who wanted her, _all the time._

So far no one had been that interested. Now the girl was padding over to Gold a glowing smile on her face and looking so happy and expectant that Lacey was sure everything would end right this moent, but just like his indulgence for Ashley's shy flirting, he smiled and kissed Ruby and thanked her for the lovely breakfast.

Lacey was still trying to figure him out as they ate breakfast, sitting across from him as both Ashley and Ruby had claimed seats on either side. He looked almost a little, no way; she hid her grin behind a forkful of pancake. The poor guy was completely lost as to how to react!

They'd totally blindsided him and a three a.m. who's to say he hadn't thought he was dreaming, she giggled a quietly as she could.

Off kilter and probably out of his comfort zone with this and he was trying to be nice! Lacey felt her heart flutter a tad. A nice guy, well, a confirmed bastard, but only about money, maybe he didn't really count sex as something to be a bastard about.

**Mr. Gold**

After what had to be the most interesting morning he'd ever had, he finally left for work, offering to drive the girls at least as far as the pawn shop, as both Lacey and Ruby were walking a tad stiffly. He had to smother a smug grin over that.

Well, who knew that a night of utter debauchery with a trio of teenage girls was just the thing to brighten up a steadily graying life?

He snickered, god he _was_ a dirty old man.

He shrugged philosophically and went back to interacting with the girls, but also trying to pretend that Ruby and Ashley were gazing at him with hearts in their eyes. He caught Lacey's gaze in the review mirror and she gave him sympathetic smile.

Ruby'd finally put her shorts back on, but was still wearing his shirt and the masculine pride that had been bubbling under his skin all morning gave an extra jolt every time he saw it.

Her grandmother was going to kill him.

Ashley had gone back up stairs with him and cheerfully chosen his tie and waist coat. He wasn't certain but he suspected that she was a fan on pale blue and yellow. They didn't clash horribly so he couldn't bring himself to mind, plus it had led to more kissing and she'd hauled him to her by his tie.

Her shyness seemed to have fled for the moment.

He eventually pulled up behind his shop and the girls all piled out, amidst fluttering hair and giggles they all called out 'bye' and then he was alone.

Though from some of the looks tossed back his way, he wondered if he should expect company again tonight.


	3. Ashley

**Ashley**

Ashley had been pacing around her tiny attic room or flopping on her tiny bed for most of the day. She and the other girls had split up shortly after reaching the pawnshop, sharing incredulous grins as they parted company.

Ashley had gone straight home, her house as usual standing empty with her step-mom and step-sisters out at the mall as usual. Spending money they didn't have.

She blinked suddenly as thoughts of her step-mother sparked off the memory of the woman being spitting mad one day. Apparently Mr. Gold had turned her down flat when she'd tried to proposition him. Ashley felt a rather malicious snicker form on her lips. Well, guess Mr. Gold had a taste for younger women; prettier too, as she thought of her overly made-up step-sisters.

She snuggled down into one of her pillows her heart giving yet another flutter, she'd long since lost count of how many time's it had done so that day. She rolled over onto her back, still hugging the pillow her mind, now at rest, automatically reviewing everything that had happened between her and Mr. Gold the night before up to this morning.

God, she squeezed the pillow as she gave a tiny squeal, her face heating up. Sean's impatient pawing and groping had never felt anything like Mr. Gold's studied exploration of her upper torso and he hadn't even had to get her panties off to make her come!

Not that she'd ever let Sean get that far anyway but still, she rather thought that Sean would fall a tad short of Mr. Gold's expert manipulation of her body.

Her mind drifted through the images and before long she the late night and early morning had her drifting off to sleep where she and Mr. Gold did a good deal more than _rub_ on one another.

She woke up near night fall, breath uneven and her underwear and thighs sticky, her body thrumming with unrelieved tension.

Well, she supposed, she had a three choices, try to finish it herself, forgive Sean and see if he'd do something, or make her way to Mr. Gold's pawnshop, it was only about eight and she knew his shop was open late, for all those desperate people who made deals with him.

Her mind was made up even before she finished listing her options. She hopped up quickly and found her duffel and quickly stuffed a change of clothes, a toothbrush, brush, and her house keys in it before making her way to the front door.

She trotted as quickly as she could without actually running to the pawn shop, hoping he's still be there, as she didn't want to walk all the way to his house and she was hoping for an invitation this time. He might find them breaking in once funny, but odds were would not welcome a second time.

Her feet slowed as she neared the shop. What the hell was she doing? What, was she going to walk up to Mr. Gold at the counter and ask him to pretty please take her virginity? Her face burst into flames as she fully realized exactly what she was planning to do tonight.

Even as her mind faltered, her feet carried her forwards and the little bell tinkled out a cheery warning as she entered Mr. Gold's lair.

He was talking to Marco but his eyes flicked up to her and she watched his eyes take in her still slightly red face, quick breathing, and duffle bag. When they flicked back up to meet her own eyes her breath caught, his were _hungry._

Guess she didn't need to worry about that invitation.

She meandered the shelves enjoying looking at the things and trying not to think about what was going to happen later. She was so busy trying to not think about it that she didn't notice Mr. Gold until she walked right into his chest.

"Find anything you like dearie?" He asked, amused by her squeak of fright.

She could only shake her head mutely, caught up in the fact that she was touching him and he smelled really nice and he looked nice, looked really nice in the clothes she'd picked out for him that morning. Her eyes caught on his lips and she reached her hand out and just like that morning, she tugged him towards her by his tie, standing up on her toes to kiss him.

**Mr. Gold**

He let the kiss continue for a few minutes enjoying the girl's soft lips and how she steadily relaxed against his body, the sweet unconscious surrender filling him with shiver of possessiveness.

He knew why she was here and the thought made him smile into the kiss. Ready to shed her lovely innocence was she? That filled him with a different kind of pride, that she was here indicated that she trusted him and that he or at least sex with him, didn't frighten her.

It was a nice medley of feelings, one place he'd never wanted to be found a monster was bed. There were some lines even his dubious morals wouldn't allow him to cross.

He gently broke the kiss and looked down into her face, her lips were kiss swollen and her eyes were heavily lidded, though she began blinking slowly at him and a soft smile crossed her face as she stayed leaning against him.

He wrapped his one arm gently around her waist and she dropped her head onto his shoulder, sighing softly.

"You smell good." She said softly, burying her nose in his collar.

"Why thank you Miss Boyd, you smell quite lovely as well," he said, amusement coloring his voice.

The poor girl gave a groan of embarrassment and tucked her head further down, though he could still see the tips of her ears pinking.

"Well, Miss Boyd, would you care to accompany me home? I assume that's why you're here." He said, figuring they'd stand there all night if he didn't spur the girl into action.

She finally looked back up at him, her blue eyes filled with excited nervousness. "Okay." She said, taking a deep breath which brushed her breast against his chest.

He bent to give her a chaste peck on the forehead, her bangs lightly brushing his lips and chin, before standing back from her, offering his arm. She flushed again, this time in pleasure and slipped her own arm through the crook of his elbow.

**Ashley**

Ashley remained silent as she allowed Mr. Gold to escort her to his car and he even held the door for her.

The drive was over quickly and he let her hold his arm again as they made their way inside. The door snicked shut and Mr. Gold turned and re-locked it, the bolt falling into place with a touch of finality. He looked down at her then, head tilted.

"Well, Miss Boyd, would you care to join me upstairs?" He asked gently, though his eyes were hungry again and his hands trembled just a little.

"First, um, first, could you call me Ashley, you did this morning."She pointed out.

He looked startled for a moment. "So I did, Ashley then and you may call me Cameron."

"Cameron." She said, sounding it out, smiling she held her own hand out to him. "I'd like to go upstairs with you, Cameron."

He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist, causing her to flush anew, before he pulled her towards the stair and up.

His room was the same and yet utterly different. They stood facing one another at the side of the bed and she couldn't help but blush when he sat down and began removing his shoes. She glance around and then realized that maybe she ought to remove a few items herself and carefully sat her bag down on the floor by the door before hesitantly joining him again at the bed to remove her own shoes and socks.

She pulled her cardigan off put his hand on her arm stayed her from removing any other clothing. He had already taken off his jacket, waistcoat, and tie, she realized as she glanced down that he'd also removed his belt. She froze again and looked up at him beseechingly, needing him to be the lead in this venture.

He leaned forward, kissing her and she melted, well practiced at this part and opened her mouth to him when he ran his tongue over her lower lip. The kiss steadily depend as his hands ran down her back and he tugged her closer, bringing a hand forward to start undoing the buttons of her top and she hesitantly brought her own hands up to start on his buttons.

For several minutes their arms kept getting tangled especially since they were still kissing and they finally had to separate and she leaned back shyly to let him finish her shirt, blushing furiously as he slid it off her shoulders and down her arms, flicking it off to the side. He drew her back to him, applying his lips softly to her shoulders and across her collar bone before sliding up her neck and back to her lips which welcomed him hungrily.

Things heated quickly from there and she soon had his shirt unbuttoned and was sliding her hands over his chest and found herself lightly touching his nipples, which caused him to pull her closer. She pushes his shirt off and tried not to freeze up when his wandering hand found first her breast, which he cupped lightly, before kissing first the top of one and then the other. He slid his hands around her back and undid her bra and she allowed it to fall down her arms and off, only briefly thinking to try to cover herself.

Then he suddenly started sliding himself back further onto the bed, pulling her with him and lying down, getting both of them lying properly with their feet facing the foot of the bed, on his side facing her. From their more relaxed pose, his hand was even more free to wander, the one remaining tangled in her hair while the other found its way to her knee where his fingers drug lightly over it for a minute before beginning to slide upwards.

She soon forgot his hand when he bent his head again and started lavishing affection on her breasts causing her back to arch and allow throaty moans she didn't even know she could make come out of her mouth.

At about this time she realized his hand was all the way up and he was tracing one of his fingers around the outline of her panties and oh god she was wearing the kitten print ones, why the hell hadn't she put on the satin ones she'd just bought?

She needn't have worried because he nudged her carefully onto her back and slide her panties off in one sweep, pausing to give the arch of her foot a quick kiss, before quickly divesting her of her skirt.

She was naked.

Cameron pulled back to look down at her, the hungry look burning in his gaze as he ran his eyes over her. Her hands fluttered up and down, uncertain what she should be trying to cover until he leaned down to kiss her and she quickly forgot shyness as his bare chest pressed into hers.

She brought her arms up around him, holding him close even as his lips began descending lower and lower. He stopped to pay homage to her breast, waiting until she was mewling with pleasure before going further; he skipped her ribs after her moans became giggles from his ticklish kisses, and then began pressing kisses to her upper thighs.

Oh.

"You're going to, your …what you did to Lacey this morning aren't you? Oh my god…" The only acknowledgement he gave her babbling was to give her a brief grin, and she wondered if that was what they called 'rakish' before he began encouraging her thighs apart, gently sliding his shoulders under her knees, so that her feet rested near his shoulder blades.

Then he gave a long, slow lick right down her center. She shrieked and her hips flew up off the bed and her hands grabbed his hair. "Ohmidgod!" She cried, Cameron's chuckle almost lost in her shock.

He placed on hand on her lower belly, holding her down and began licking away in earnest, though his tongue kept missing the part she wanted him to touch most until she was sobbing in desperation. Finally he responded to her anxious tugs to his hair and his lips latched on to the tiny bud. Her orgasm, stronger than the night before slammed into her he sucked on her clit. She knew she was making a lot of noise and his hips were going crazy but she couldn't stop.

Slowly she began to calm down and the world refocused, Cameron was lying at her side again, only he had at some point done away with his pants. Her post orgasm fugue let her stare at his cock with minimal blushing, even when he lightly ran his hand up it.

He put that same hand on the side of her face, drawing her gaze upwards, he gave her a crooked smile and she found herself returning it.

"So dearie, that enough for you tonight or do you want to go 'all the way' as you young people say?"

Ashley felt her heart warm at the thought that he was still giving her and option to change her mind, she didn't plan to though, his care with her had made her curiosity and hunger much stronger than any fear she felt for this final step. So she rolled onto her side, placing her had on his cheek in mirror image to him and nodded.

"I want to continue, I want to know what you feel like inside me." She flushed yet again and would she ever stop doing that?

Cameron nodded back; "well then, I'll need you to get a condom out of the side drawer, hopefully there's one in there.

She rolled over as requested and luckily found another one after a moments digging. She shyly handed it to him and he seemed happy to make a production putting it on. Unable to help herself, once he's slid the condom on she found her hand reaching out to run her fingers lightly over his swollen member.

He hissed and rolled over her, settling his hips down between her thighs. Feeling him down there, with no barriers was a far cry from what he'd felt like the night before and her hips rocked forwards, her blood already pumping away in renewed excitement.

He leaned down, holding himself up on one arm to kiss her, while with his other hand he positioned himself at her entrance. "Put your leg over my hip dearie, that'll make this a might easier." He instructed and she did as he said, trembling and raising her hands up to grip at his shoulders, eyes meeting his as she felt the tip of him begin to slide in.

It was a bit uncomfortable a first, she felt like she was being stretched way too far and then something gave and he was in. She knew she was breathing to fast and her inner muscles were fluttering wildly over the intrusion but thankfully he held still, his face buried in her neck.

He began kissing her neck and shoulder while rubbing her other shoulder comfortingly and soon she began to relax again. The more she relaxed the better he felt and in a moment of clarity she realized that _he was inside her. _

She shifted her hips a bit and ooh, okay, that felt good and it made Cameron make a tiny noise as well and then he was pulling back just a little and oh yes that was good.

They began getting a rhythm, her hips apparently not needing any real instruction from her brain and soon she felt it that inner tightening when she was about to come, Ashley felt as Cameron snuck a hand between them and began flicking his fingers across her clit again causing her back to arch which cause his cock to find a really nice part inside her that sent her careening over the edge, her fingernails scrabbling over his back as she let out a long high wail. The last thing she heard was his own grunt of completion, his hips thrusting his cock harshly into her.

She was only vaguely aware of him rolling on her and even less aware of him getting up, he retuned quickly and rubbed a washrag over her thighs and then returned, pulling the covers from beneath her and sliding in to pull her into his arms. She went willingly, laying a sleepy kiss to his chest before succumbing completely to the darkness behind her eyes.

**Mr. Gold**

Well now, he thought looking down at the girl cuddled trustingly in his arms. He'd deflowered his first virgin and if her reactions where any clue, he'd done it well too.

He pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of her head and laid back, letting the warmth of another body in his bed and arms fill him up and joined his little lover in sleep.


	4. Ruby

**Ruby**

Ruby was trying very hard not to be in love. Part of her, the part that was steadily growing cynical and made her shorts grow ever shorter and her shirts grow tighter and tighter, Granny still made the rules of midriffs tops, said she was stupid, sex didn't equal love and she always got her heart broken.

Unfortunately she had a rather large heart and finding pleasure and comfort in even the smallest physical contact, even if it was just a hand shake, she loved being around people and she loved contact. This had lead to many a bad decision and a dozen failed romances when all the boys she tried to date just wanted sex or found her too needy and her last attempt at an older man had left her feeling like a two dollar whore who didn't even earn her dollars.

Now there was Mr. Gold, an older man who'd actually looked at her, like okay, yeah they were fucking but he was fucking Ruby, not a random pair of legs. He'd known what he was doing to, which was another upshot of being with an older guy. It was more than good sex though, it was the after part, where she'd still been a person and he didn't try to pretend she didn't have feelings.

So now she had a decision, she'd given it a day, plus she was pretty sure she'd seen Ashley ducking into his shop. Just thinking about it made Ruby grin, she had a bit of an older sister complex so it made her happy that Ashley might have given her virginity to someone who seemed to appreciate what it meant.

So she'd waited, but now it was 3:30 on Monday, and Granny had actually given her the day off from the diner. So here she was, loitering outside the pawnshop, trying to convince herself she wasn't in love and that all she wanted was maybe to have sex with the guy again. Really, just sex, no love; yeah, she didn't believe herself either.

She caught sight of him suddenly as he passed one of the front windows, she could just make him out and wow, today he was wearing the shirt she'd worn the other morning. The one she hadn't worn anything underneath of…and he was wearing it.

Ping! Cupid hit his mark. She couldn't resist anymore and was up the front steps and in the door before she actually decided to do it.

The look of stunned surprise on his face that faded into a sort of confused happiness was a enough to make her bold. She walked up to him, putting as much sway into her walk as nervousness allowed and fingered his collar, enjoying the way his hair brushed her hand.

"Nice shirt, you know, I wore one just like it the other day…" She said coyly, a wicked smile playing around her lips.

His lips quirked up in response as he replied; "I do recall that, and I must say it looked quite fetching on you. Though today's outfit is quite lovely as well, trying to tell me something?"

For a moment Ruby was lost then she looked down at her shirt and nearly burst into giggles, she was wearing one of what she called her 'kinda punk phase' tops, a black t-shirt with Ariel on it, lips in Ruby's favorite shade of red with "Go on and Kiss the girl" in the same red scrolled across the bottom and top of the shirt. Her black leather jeans were super skinny and her red converse completed the look and she sort of wanted to die. Could she look more like a teenager?

Though the shirt did have its use and she thought he seemed open to it given his comment so she tightened her fingers that were still in his collar and leaned forward, giving a happy sigh when their lips met.

The kiss heated quickly and she was cursing herself for not wearing and easy access skirt when he broke away from her, his mouth smeared with red lipstick. Okay, yeah, that was hot.

He gave her a heated look before marching over to the door, flipping the 'closed sign' and locking the door. The he was back, a hand on the small of her back, gently tugging her along towards the back room, which, while as fill of junk as everything else, also had a small couch.

Oh.

Well, this is what she wanted wasn't it? A good shag with a good looking man? She almost balked, but them he was pulling her down to sit sideways on his lap, not straddling and she happily recommenced with the kissing.

She wasn't sure how long it was they kissed, but by the time they drew back for more than a breath her jaw was sore from so much kissing and she was pretty certain she had a nice collection if hickey's, and Gold's tit was long gone while his shirt was unbuttoned to nearly his waist.

She was quite fired up and relaxed at the same time, so made no comment when his hand stole down to undo her pants, nor when it slide inside, the heat in his face when he realized she wasn't wearing and underwear was intoxicating.

She just kept staring into his eyes as his fingers found her, pleasure cushioning her in a happy bubble and began to softly rock her hips in time with his fingers as they moved in and out of her. She clutched him to her, one hand fisted in his collar, the other lopped around his neck, pressing their foreheads together and reveling in the intimacy of the moment.

Her orgasm took her by surprise, a deep rolling sweetness that made her body tremble and a quavering moan fill the air. She kissed them, as the waves washed through her, running her fingers over his face and through his hair, unable to bear the thought of parting from this feeling.

Soon though, he broke the kiss, but all he did was bring his fingers to his lips, the same fingers that had just been inside her and sucked them into his mouth.

She just stared at him for a few minutes, before sliding herself from his lap to the floor, deciding to be brave and wanting to return the pleasure he kept giving her.

Slowly but she found, eagerly, she undid his trousers, flushing at the sight of him and licking her lips in astonished eagerness.

She carefully pulled him out, reveling in his hiss of pleasure and leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip, which really got a sound from him. This could be fun, she thought.

Making a careful study of him, she pressed kiss after kiss along the shaft, enjoying the softness of the skin and all the little noises he was letting escape. Finally she came back to the top and after glancing up at him for reassurance, which the clenched jaw and blazing eyes actually gave her, leaned forward once more to take the first bit into her mouth.

His deep groan rattled through him and she gave a good suck as a reward. She liked making him make sounds.

As he failed to start thrusting blindly or gripping her hair to hard, she felt her confidence soar and began working him over rather enthusiastically, if not expertly. Minutes later his hand was trying to pull her head back and she felt his balls tightening against her knuckles.

She growled low in her throat and sped up her pace thrilling at his desperate cry and then he was coming, right in her mouth and she'd never wanted anything more. She slowly let him slip out between her lips, making a show of swallow and licking her lips which cause him to give a chuckling groan, while he called her a 'minx', and pulled her back onto his lap.

To her startlement he not only kissed her, he slid his hand back into her still open pants and took a few minutes to work her into another orgasm, but even as is swept through her and kept his fingers moving until she reached a third and only then, when she began to feel a tad unpleasantly sensitive did he let up, dragging her into one more wonderful kiss before leaning fully back into he couch, cradling her limp body in his arms.

They sat there for what felt like hours until at last he sat up, stating that he did need to re-open the shop and Ruby agreed that she'd probably best head back to the diner and let her Granny feed her and do her homework.

He winced a bit at the homework part and she realized that even he thought doing this with a sixteen year old was a little shady, but she wasn't about to give it up.

"So," she said shyly as she re-situated her pants and shirt, running her fingers through her hair, "can I, can I come and maybe see you, again sometime?"

He gave her a soft look. "I'd like that dearie, though Ashley asked me a similar thing this morning and I gave her the same answer."

Well, Ruby thought, at least he was honest about it, better someone she could find mutual pleasure with though, who was nice to her, than anymore boys who were never gonna compare now anyway. So she nodded her agreement of that, having to share him for now, though it didn't bug her as much as she thought it might. Before she could leave though he caught her arm.

"Ruby, I know you work at a diner, but would you perhaps like to join me this weekend at the new little Italian place that was just put in? I find eating out much more pleasant with a companion and you can always scout out new food for your Granny."

Ruby's stupid heart fluttered and she grinned widely. "I'd love to go out to dinner with you, Mr. Gold."

"Good," he said, looking down at the floor with what she could have sworn was a blush coloring his cheeks, "that's good dearie, and you may call me Cameron, if you wish."

"Okay, Cameron, see you Saturday?" She said, her grin getting impossibly wider.

"Oh you can come see me earlier, if you like dearie, I won't complain." He said with yet another wicked grin.

She swatted at his arm and giggled before heading out into the evening, she practically skipped all the way to the diner.

**Mr. Gold**

What the bloody hell was he thinking? First Ashley, now Ruby, he looked at the door suspiciously almost expecting Lacey to come stalking in.

The problem was that while he was a confirmed bastard, he'd never really intended to be a bachelor and he hadn't realized how lonely and stale his life had gotten until those three came in and brought color and giggles with them.

Now he was half-dating two of them.

He gave a low groan, running a hand over his face. Oh yes, the special hell was awaiting him, and he couldn't quite bring himself to regret it.


	5. Lacey

**Lacey**

Lacey wasn't fighting being in love, because to Lacey's rather limited knowledge on the subject, it was either lip service or the road to pain and disappointment so she was fairly certain it didn't really exist, so she couldn't be fighting something that wasn't there.

So she'd had a crush on Mr. Gold, fine, she'd banged the guy, he'd gone down on her, all done.

She managed for an entire week to avoid him, though he seemed to be everywhere, often in the company of either Ashley or Ruby, sometimes both. Proof that Storybrooke's gossips where as blind as they were vicious, nobody noticed.

She lasted all week just fine with the 'not thinking about because there's nothing to think about' until Saturday when she spotted Gold and Ruby coming out of the new Italian place, looking terribly cozy and exchanging quick, teasing kisses.

Okay, maybe it wasn't love, but damn she still wanted that man and unlike most of her partners, he wasn't pining after her, or trying to control her. He didn't seem to be thinking of her at all and Lacey couldn't stand that.

She didn't go to him that night, figuring he'd be busy with Ruby. She wished them many orgasms. The next day was Sunday and she knew Ruby had to work so she waited 'till Gold had taken Ruby to the diner, but he didn't start towards his house, but out towards Storybrooke's wilderness.

Not wanting to chase his car, she did a quick cut through a few yards so she looked like she was meandering on the side walk, holding her thumb out when he drove by her.

Something in her stomach that she'd been unaware about unclenched when he stopped. God, what if he hadn't stopped?

She sauntered forward and opened the passenger door, sliding herself into the Cadillac and gave him her sultriest grin.

"Where you headed Mister?" She asked in her most innocent tone, blinking her eyes coyly and wrapping one of her curls around her finger.

"Off to my very isolated cabin in the woods, dearie, no one about for miles, want to come with?" He asked, his own grin challenging her to say no.

Lacey couldn't help but break character, dissolving into giggles.

"Uh, sure, what are you planning on doing there?" She asked.

"Oh it's very secret, I've a load of broken junk from the shop to drop off and replace it with a load of fixed junk from the cabin to see if it will sell." He said, gesturing with one hand at the seat behind him.

She looked at it then turned back to him Not how she'd planned to spend the day, but she hoped that his cabin came with a bed 'cause she so was seducing him at some point.

She cheerfully offered her assistance and they spent the rest of the drive idly chatting about this and that and soon they reached the cabin.

For the first hour, they actually did work but Gold made the mistake of rolling his sleeves of and unbuttoning the collar of his shirt and Lacey had a weakness apparently for disheveled pawn shop owners.

Thus for the next little bit, she made certain that he was looking every time she bent over and that she brushed against him at every opportunity.

She finally spotted the perfect chance where he was leaning over one of the crowded tables to slip under his arm in front of him, turning her head and tilting it back asking "what're you looking for Mr. Gold? Maybe I could help? Hmmm?" With her ending hum she leaned forward, brushing her shorts covered bottom right over the growing bulge in his pants.

His hands slid down to grip her hips, grinding himself against her bottom and letting out a truly dirty sounding groan.

"You are the worst little tease dearie, whatever am I to do with you?" He asked his voice rough with suppressed lust.

"I am not a tease," she said, giving a playful pout," teases don't follow through and I won't be happy until I have your cock in me sometime today Mr. Gold." To emphasize her words she wriggled her bottom back against him and giving a happy laugh when his hands tightened on her hips in response.

"So," he said, leaning forward to speak right in her ear, "you want to have my cock filling you my dear?" He pushed his hips forward again and let his hands travel from her hips to the front of her shorts, unsnapping them and letting them take her panties with them as the slid down her legs. She stepped out of them, and kicked them away her toe, eagerness causing her to shake uncontrollably. God, what was it with him? She had to lock her jaw just to keep her teeth from chattering.

She felt his hands brushing her newly bared bum, her tight fitting tank doing nothing to cover her as he freed himself from the confines of his trousers. Both of his hands came forward, one sliding down to hold her nether lips open while to other went to the explore the exposed flesh.

Having his whole hand rubbing her there, the occasional finger tip entering her was knee meltingly good, but she could feel his hard length against her bum and she wanted that! So, as she was the sort of girl to work for what she wanted, she reached a hand back to slide him into position.

The strangled sound he made when she grabbed with had nothing on the sound he made when he realized exactly what she was doing. One of his hands came up to help her and she leaned further over the table to give him better access and then he was sliding in.

Well, he should have been, but no, the horrible awful man was just resting there, tip barely inside and making tiny movements with his hips, teasing her but giving her absolutely nothing to truly feel. She realized when he gave a low chuckle that she was making little whimpering noises and trying to bend over more and stand on her toes to make him be inside her.

When she was a second d from screaming he drove himself in and she did scream. One of her hands coming up to claw the arm he had around her waist, pushing back against him as he set up a wonderfully punishing rhythm that had her moaning and crying out louder than anything she'd even faked before, and she sure as hell wasn't faking now!

The hand not holding her up on the table started sliding downwards until he caught it, and sent his own fingers down and with minimal touch she was shrieking anew as she came. As her inner muscles fluttered crazily she expected to feel him come, for a cessation of movement, but it didn't come though his thrusts were slower and he'd begun to twist his hips and she felt herself spiraling up again and his fingers once again worked their magic. This time he went with her and god what a wonderful feeling.

They slowly came down from the high and he slipped out of her and boy wasn't this a messy business, though part of her reveled in the feeling of his spendings sliding down her legs.

"Well," he said, his voice sounding hoarse and she realized that while she'd been making a good deal of noise a minute ago, so had he. Good thing the cabin was in the middle of nowhere.

"I have a shower here and if you're interested the stall is a good size for two." He said, sounding hopeful.

"Mmmm," Lacey replied trying to rediscover the whole 'words' thing. "Shower sounds good; you can keep me from melting down the drain right?" She asked, not entirely joking as her knees wobbled.

"Certainly, as I plan to see just how weak kneed I can make you dearie." He said his voice full of promise.

He more than lived up to it. First they ended up stopping in the hallway as walking made her thighs brush her very swollen center, which he seemed to think meant she wanted him to push her back against the wall while he slid his fingers in an out of her, flicking over her clit till she came again. Then they reach the shower and she was never looking at shower the same way again.

They eventually got clean, but only after he brought her off once more with his fingers, and then sat down while she braced her legs around him and brought her off with his mouth.

After the shower to debauchery continued as he laid her out on all the towels and took her there on the bathroom floor, this time as slow and tender as possible, to take care of her rather tender flesh.

He rolled to the side after, gently running his hands down her side and kissing her lazily. They lay there for a good long while, hands brushing over the other and kissing until she tucked her head down, and started to sleep into sleep before he shook her shoulder, getting her to stand up and managed to get both her and his cane in some semblance of order and began to start the shower up again and she giggled almost hysterically before her reassured her that this one was for just getting clean as they'd gone and gotten all dirty again.

She giggled and wrapped her arms about his waist from behind, kissing his spine. "I like being dirty with you, its fun."

"I'm glad you think so dearie, I quite enjoy getting you very dirty myself." He said, amusement coloring his tone.

"Um, she paused, uncertain of how to ask her question, but she needed to know, "are you, you know, getting dirty, with Ruby and Ashley too?"

He became very still for a moment, before bring up and hand to grip hers, kissing her palm. "Yes," he answered simply, "I have been with both of them a couple of times this week, is that a problem?"

He didn't sound challenging, so much as curious, and a little guilty almost. So she thought about it for a moment and decided that even if all he was was an older guy going through a mid-life crisis, she and the other girls had started this and were the ones who had sought him out to continue it. She also felt a surprising lack of jealousy over the whole thing, so she pressed another kiss between his shoulder blades and with a smirk he couldn't see, patted his butt, before oozing her way on wobbly knees into the shower. Her smile an welcoming arms answering for her and though all they did was kiss, before washing up and getting dressed to head back to town, she couldn't help but think that if she wasn't in love with him yet, she very might well be soon.

**Mr. Gold**

Lacey had fallen asleep on his shoulder on the drive back into town so he was left alone with his thoughts. So far all three, now that Lacey had joined in, seemed fine with their unspoken arrangement, but he worried that A: his stamina was not going to last, he was nearly fifty and keeping up with three teenage girls sex drives was going to drive him to an early grave.

Plus, this idyllic existence couldn't last, could it? He was finding himself smiling around these girls and the pleasure of just letting someone hold him, as both Ashley and Ruby had proven very fond of hugs and Lacey at least seemed welcoming to touch.

He'd so isolated himself, having nothing other than deals and business to fill his hours and now three beautiful girls were throwing themselves at him.

This couldn't end well, he thought, even as he enjoyed the feel of Lacey's soft breath flowing down his arm as she slept.


	6. The Girls Unite

**Mr. Gold**

If the denizens of Storybrooke had been afraid of Mr. Gold before they were doubly so now, as the man seemed to have gone insane in recent weeks. He could be found smiling, whistling, even humming. Some citizens of Storybrooke would even be willing to bet that if he didn't have a limp, he'd have been skipping.

The man himself was possibly being overly happy, in preparation for the blow up that was bound to come. Either from the town finding out about his recent activities or the girls deciding that they didn't want to share anymore.

So it was with a great deal of surprise that he opened his door on Friday evening, to find that A: it was already unlocked, and B – there was a paper arrow pointing him towards the living room. Curious as which of the girls had set this up, guessing Lacey do to the break-in, he was stunned to speechlessness when he found his living room rearranged to where in vaguely resembled a class room, with three desks and his own desk facing them, and all three girls in various forms of schoolgirl outfits.

Ashley's was demure, everything perfectly regulation from her skirt length, tie, to her white knee socks. Ruby's was a little saucier, with no blazer, the white blouse tied up to expose her mid-riff and thigh high white stockings with bows tied at the top. Her hair was in pigtails and combined with her ever-present siren red lipstick she'd inspire bad thoughts in anyone.

Lacey's version of the outfit wasn't even trying to be realistic, her shirt was completely unbuttoned, leaving her blue lace bra visible in the middle, her skirt had been hacked and hemmed to where any movement would serve to expose her and her own legs were bare, she hadn't even bothered with shoes, though she did have a little rosary anklet around one ankle. She was also sporting a pair of thin reading glasses that made emphasis of her blue eyes.

They were standing in a row, hands clasped behind their backs, looks of pure innocence that would have fooled anyone had they not known the little minxes.

Ashley stepped forward, every inch the earnest student. "We're reading for out after school tutoring session Mr. Gold, we promise will try really hard today."

Gold swallowed and was grateful for the brief case he carried as it hid his already rather blatant arousal, and nodded his head. "Very good, Miss Boyd, Miss Lucas, Miss French, take your seats please and we'll begin." He said, striding over to his desk and taking his own seat.

They'd obviously planned out some of this, as they each took a specific desk, Ashley's of course looking perfectly normal, while Ruby's had nothing on it, and Lacey's had a pencil case on her desk top, but a distinct lack of paper.

He looked down and found that they had provided him with a basic lesson plan for a Romeo and Juliet and he figured Lacey, the not secret from him book-a-holic , was responsible for it. Deciding to go with it for now, he carefully began the lesson, walking over the blackboard that he thought might have come from the garage out back and began writing, thickening his accent a tad since all three at various points had made mention to liking it.

He heard giggling and when he looked back, Ashley was being attentive but Ruby and Lacey were leaned over to talk to one another, giving him a good view of one of Lacey's pert little breasts and a glance up Ruby's skirt that said she probably wasn't wearing any underwear. Well, since they were hoping to spark a reaction from him, he'd go along.

He smirked slightly before rapping his knuckles on the desk. "Miss Lucas, Miss French, if I may have your attention up here please. You are here to learn, not gossip dearie's."

Both girls made a show of being caught, while Ashley tossed them a smug 'good student' look and Gold suddenly had a very wicked idea.

"Miss Lucas, would you care to come of here and interpret the next line of play for us? Read it aloud first if you please then give us your best interpretation."

Lacey was grinning like a cat with a canary as Gold handed her the book, pointing out the line to Ruby. Her voice only a little uncertain, she read it out.

"Yea, quoth he, dost thou fall upon thy face? Though wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit; Wilt thou not Jule?" Ruby looked genuinely lost and Gold new he'd picked right. Lacey had one her hands hiding her smile and Ashley was still emanating 'model student'.

"So Miss Lucas, what is your best interpretation of this line?"

Ruby looked lost, "Um, well Juliet fell down and mashed her face and then the Nurses husband said she fall backwards when she was smarter?" She said, still looking mystified.

Lacey's hand shot in air, giving him a nice look at her other breast. "Yes Miss French? Do you have another interpretation?"

Lacey stood up, letting her nothing skirt ride up enough to give him a view of her bare little bottom before turning to stand demurely beside her desk. "Yes Mr. Gold, the line 'wilt fall backward when thou hast more wit', is a euphemism for sex." She said brightly.

He hid a chuckle in a cough and turned to Ruby, who seemed to have gotten in but was trying now to keep up the appearance of confusion.

"But what would falling over backwards have to do with sex?" She asked, looking up at him imploringly. Gold grinned and began walking towards her, herding her back to his desk until her back hit it.

"Hop up on the desk dearie, I think a visual demonstration will help tremendously, don't you?"

Ruby obediently hopped up and Gold caught her shoulders urging her to lie back, and then slid his hips in between her thighs, causing her skirt to ride up and she definitely wasn't wearing any underwear.

Her breathing had quickened and he leaned over her, smiling. "Does this answer your question dearie?" he asked.

Ruby nodded, wetting her lips with her tongue. He felt a bit bad about it, but he knew she'd have her pleasure soon enough, for now, though..

"Very good, but I'm afraid I still need to punish you for talking during the lesson dearie. Roll over onto your stomach."

Looking a tad uncertain, she waited for him to step back and then did so, when he bared her bottom and gave it a fond squeeze she shot him a shocked look, the realization of what he was about to do filling her eyes with a sharp hunger the surprised him.

With a thrill up his own spine, he gave her bottom a light smack, causing her to jump and he could hear both Lacey and Ashley suck their breath in.

Slowly he peppered smacks over Ruby's bottom, and the girl was practically humping the desk by the end. He leaned down finally, tugging her hips until she crawled up on all fours onto the desk, and asked; "learned your lesson now Miss Lucas?" Ruby nodded quickly. "Good." He purred. "You bore your punishment well, so here is your reward." With that he spread her thighs a bit and began licking at her from behind while the poor girl began shrieking. Anxious for more contact her shoulders dropped, raising the parts where she wanted attention into easier reach as he continued his assault. He spent a few minutes just fucking her with his tongue, and then finally moved forwards to her desperate little nub, suckling sharply on it. Soon enough Ruby came, collapsing a little onto the desk, breath coming in dragging pants.

After a moment he told her to go back to her desk, though he did help her down and she made her way of shaky legs before finally flopping into her seat, legs spread with her hands running lightly over her thighs.

He looked at the other two and while Ashley was very red and licking her lips, Lacey looked ready to jump him. He ignored her, enjoying her squeak of dismay as he grabbed the little test sheets off the desk, giving each girl one.

Lacey grabbed his hips as he went by her, mouthing his cock through his pants and he froze for a minutes, before easing her back, "now now Miss French, that is not appropriate behavior in the classroom." He chided, delighting in her desperation.

Taking a seat back at his desk he had another wicked little idea pop up. He carefully undid his belt one handed, and managed to unzip himself, hiding the sound in shuffling papers.

He was debating whether to call of Ashley or Lacey when he spotted Lacey's new idea for pencil use. She had the pencil gripped delicately in one hand, and from what he could tell, was currently fucking herself on it. So, minx wanted to play it that way?

"Miss Boyd, would come up here please?" he called to Ashley, who hopped up and scurried over to him, standing in front of his desk. "Yes Mr. Gold?"

"I have one of your old tests here and thought it might be best to go over it before you got further on this one, to see where you're making mistakes."

"Of course Mr. Gold," the girl said agreeably. He pulled his chair back and waved her to him. "Come here dearie, so you can see better."

She came around, looking startled for a moment to see his bared erection, then even more shocked, when he had her turn around to face the desk, he pulled his chair back up, knees hitting g the backs of hers and he tugged her down, she let her legs part and he nearly came right then when he realized that while she was wearing panties, they were crotchless. He tightened his grip on her hips as he felt her moist inner lips caress the head of his cock before parting to let him slide in.

She wriggled a moment, settling him and it took everything he had not to move. Not yet, he thought and leaned forward against Ashley's back, delighting in her sharp intake of breath as he moved in her.

"Now Miss Boyd," he said, sounding reasonably calm, "if you will turn your attention here to your essay you will see that part of the problem is that you rush through and you don't use enough of the story to back up your various claims."

Ashley nodded her head, her pony tail brushing over the side of his face, finally managing a quavering "Yessss… Mr. Gold, oh," as her inner muscles contracted around him in an involuntary movement, causing both of them to gasp a bit this was a truly delightful torture and he grasped her hips firmly and told her to 'be still dearie'. She nodded frantically, and he pulled another copy of the test he's given them over and told her to work on it.

He sat back then, reveling in her warmth wrapped around him, idly tracing the fingers of one hand over her thigh, while the other stayed on her hip. Ashley lasted for several minutes before she began shifting around, her body obviously demanding satisfaction. She held out though, trying to do as he'd asked and eventually handed her test paper over her shoulder to him.

"There Mr. Gold, all done!" She said brightly, as though her thighs weren't trying to clench together underneath the desk.

He made a show of going over the paper, unable to contain his groan when he got to her essay and realized she'd written an entire paragraph about how exactly she wanted him to 'make-love' to her. Ashley never could use dirty language without blushing and it seemed that writing it was quite beyond her, but while there was no cussing in her little essay, the desperation was there and the knowledge of what she wanted. He grinned, sitting up again and wrapped his arms around her waist, delighting in her strangled yelp.

"Well done dearie, full marks on your essay. So, in the spirit of encouraging continued excellence, let's see about your reward."

Thinking back to her 'essay', he had her stand up, stifling a groan as she slid off of him and had her turn around so she faced him, before he had her hop up on the desk. He leaned over her and kissed her long and sweet, before he slid inside, setting up the soft slow rhythm that Ashley always seemed to prefer. He smiled at the girl tenderly, Ruby brought out his more wicked side, Lacey his wilder passions, but with Ashley he could be nothing but tender and careful, over the past few weeks they had experimented, but she had agreed that slow and steady were what made her toes curl.

A he rocked into her he carefully undid her blouse and blessed her forethought as he saw she was wearing a front clasp bra. He undid it and cupped her lovely little breasts in his hands. He rolled her nipples between his fingers enjoying the little mews she made and then he bent to suck on them, the angle irritating his bad knee until she sat up, bringing her breast to him and burying her fingers in his hair.

He finally sent his fingers down to finish her and she came with a sweet little moan.

He gently helped her down and she situated her skirt before giving him a final kiss.

He finally gave in to the urge to look at Lacey and nearly fell over. The ridiculous girl was sitting on top of her desk now, three pencils sliding in and out of her and her mood seemed to have caught Ruby, who had a highlighter and was doing the same on her own desk.

Figuring he'd kept Lacey hanging long enough and that he couldn't actually resist going to her, he first gave Ruby a long deep kiss, swirling a finger around the highlighter and causing her to keen into his mouth.

The he finally turned to Lacey, who's flushed face and wide eyes made her look slightly crazed, and she held her arms out to him in supplication, dropping the pencils and spreading her legs. He felt a bit bad for his teasing, knowing how much Lacey craved attention and went to her wrapping her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs about him, but the student desk was the wrong height and her desperate whimper went straight through him. He pulled her forward letting her feet hit the floor and carefully lowered them both down. Something hit the back of his head and he pulled it off, recognizing Ashley's blazer, which he tucked under Lacey's head before settling between her quivering thighs.

He ran his fingers over her dripping center and stared in shock as her eyes rolled up as she came, wailing and twitching.

He lay over her, stunned until she calmed down a bit, running his fingers through her hair. Finally, her rather sheepish gaze met his and she looped her legs up around his waist when he started to lever himself up. She leaned upwards, arms looping about his neck and whispered harshly, "don't you dare try to leave me, god Cam, please…"

He swallowed harshly and reached down to position himself at her entrance. His first thrust was slow but deep drawing a loud moan from the girl beneath him and he kept to that, ignoring his knee's protests of the hard floor and gave himself over to the experience. He was so caught up in it that he almost missed the part where Ruby came down to sit by their heads, undoing his shirt and beginngin to kiss his chest and shoulder, soon joined by Ashley who was on his other side, the pair of them managing to get his shirt off, which Ruby placed beneath his knee.

Lacey spotted the two and froze for a minute before tightening her legs around his hips and reaching a hand down to where they joined. Her own spasms finally broke through his control and he came, enjoying the feel of Lacey so soft beneath him, Ruby still kissing his face and shoulder, while Ashley simply leaned against him, her breasts soft against his side.

He and Lacey kissed lazily for a moment, before he rolled over, landing himself partially in Ruby's lap. Lacey made some contented sounds and Gold slowly caught his breath.

He looked up at Ruby and realized that she was still rather aroused, so he arranged himself flat on the floor and with a bit of pulling and tugging, had skirt off and Ruby straddling his face.

Ruby adored all forms of sex but oral seemed to be her favorite, whether giving or receiving and he was more than happy to oblige her.

He nearly jumped out of his skin and was happy he'd had noting actually in his mouth when he felt not one, but two pairs of lips making their way down his body.

Ruby whimpered as he ceased his worship of her quim and he made himself focus, ignoring the smiling mouths as they worked their way southward.

It was a great deal harder to do when one of them began sucking on the tip of his newly re-interested cock, while other was placing kisses along its length. He stubbornly focused on Ruby who was grinding down on his face now, letting his nose brush her clit as his tongue explored as far into her as it could.

He finally began to suck on her greedy little clit, in time with the sucking on his body and Ruby came with a loud cry, thankfully managing to drop over to his side, knees brushing his shoulder while she curled around his head.

He was free to look now, and Ruby, having spotted what was happening let him use her as a pillow. Ashley of all the girls, had his cock mostly in her mouth, hand wrapped around the base, with Lacey whispering instructions to her, stroking her hand over Gold's stomach.

The sight alone was enough and he made a warning noise and Ashley tightened her lips and hollowed her cheek as he came.

She pulled back and coughed a little, looking pleased with herself, and Gold was caught by the small line of semen dripping from her chin. He nearly came again, no matter how physically impossible, when Lacey ran a finger through it and sucked it from her finger, giving him a teasing smile. Ruby gave a scandalized laugh while Gold reminded his body of its limitations.

He leaned back finally, as Lacey and Ashley crawled up to him, each kissing him in turn and he could taste himself on both of them, before they tucked themselves against his sides, while Ruby seemed content where she was and he gave her knee, the one part of her he could reach, an affectionate kiss before they all drifted off.


	7. Change

**Lacey**

Lacey stared into the mirror as though her mirror self would give her answers. She didn't even recognize the girl reflected back at her.

Who was she? This girl with the loose waves of brown hair, not a ratty up do, the soft smile no hard smirk in sight, the eyes that looked happy and rested instead of bloodshot with bags underneath.

Gone were the skimpy little shorts and tops, in their place were regular length shorts, and a floating floral camisole that offered a nice view of her shoulders, but didn't display all her assets to anyone who wanted to look.

She blinked, who was that girl? Lacey had spent so long; well, three years, building herself into 'That Lacey French' that this girl who'd hijacked her reflection was a shock.

I'm Lacey she said to the reflection and the girl in the mirror copied her. It sounded wrong though, the girl didn't look like a Lacey. She blinked, remembering her parent's pet name for her, back from the good times, before her mother died. "Hello, she said slowly, I'm Lacey-belle." The other girl said it with again, but it still wasn't right, Lacey-belle was an energetic little four year old.

Giving it one last try, she smiled, and held her hand forward to the girl, who again copied her movements. "Hello, it's lovely to meet you, my name is Belle," and Belle smiled back.

**Ashley**

Ashley had been meandering around the park, a book of poetry Cameron had loaned her clutched in her hand though she had yet to sit down to read it.

Her restlessness she knew came from her very odd relationship with Cam and the two girls she shared him with. The problem she found was that it didn't feel bad. It should though, it should feel wrong, she'd been raised 'properly' and even though her step-mom and step-sisters tended to forget her existence most of the time and she didn't really care about what they though, her father, if he were alive, would not approve of her current lifestyle.

True, her grades had actually improved and her confidence level had grown, but still, this couldn't last forever. Her heart protested, calling to mind Cam's soft smile and warm arms, Ruby's ready grin and Lacey's wicked laugh, she loved them each of them, though Cameron was the only one she loved in a physical sense she was bound emotionally to the other two as something more than sisters or friends.

She'd tried to envision what it would mean if somehow Cameron chose _her_, but every time she tried to imagine their life together, Ruby ad Lacey were there, not butting in but there as they always had been in there enclosed comfortable little world.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice until she walked straight into Sean. He caught her, before she fell and they shared and awkward laugh.

They spent awhile talking and when Sean hesitantly asked her out that weekend, she quashed the guilt bubbling up in her stomach and said yes.

It couldn't last, her Cameron and the other girls, no matter how much her heart wanted it to and how uninteresting Sean now seemed, she needed to start moving on. It couldn't possibly last, better to leave now, when things were good between all of them, then later with a broken heart.

**Ruby**

Ruby looked at her reflection again, as she stood naked in front of the mirror. Same face with its fire engine red lips, though her smile was more genuine these days underneath, her long neck and still too skinny shoulders. The problem started beneath her shoulders as her breast, which had, sadly, been the same size since she as thirteen were a little fuller and a touch more sensitive in the last few weeks. Further down, to the belly that until recently had been firm and flat, now had a barely discernable curve to it, enough that some of her skinny jeans had become impossible to wear comfortably.

She ran a trembling hand over the irrefutable evidence of what she'd been pretending wasn't there.


	8. The Next Stage

**Ashley**

Ashley's heart was in her throat as she approached the door of Mr. Gold's shop. He had to be Mr. Gold now, she told herself sternly, if she let him be Cameron she never be able to do this. So she walked in on trembling legs, flashes of this same walk a few months before flashing through her mind.

At this time f day he would be in the back eating lunch and today was an unspoken 'Ashley' day so he'd probably be expecting her. Sometimes they didn't even have sex, though being sixteen meant that didn't really happen often and they wouldn't be having it today.

Her lip quivered as he came into view, his soft brown grey hair brushing his collar, the paler shirt and tie that he always wore on days that were 'Ashley' days. He turned to her fully as she came in, the soft smile that was just for her lighting his face. He held his hand out, looking concerned as he noticed her upset, and pulled her un-resisting form to sit sideways in his lap.

"What's wrong dearie?" He asked quietly, his gentle brogue soothing to her ears. She buried herself against his chest, enjoying the feeling for the last time.

"Sean, he, um, he asked me to go out this weekend and I said, oh, I said yes. I think I want to try, with him again."

She could feel him go still around her and his head dropped to rest on her hair. "I take it that means you won't be visiting me anymore dearie?" He asked softly.

She nodded, rubbing her cheek over his soft tie. "Yes, I mean, I won't be coming here, anymore, and I'm sorry, I just, I want to, I want to stay like this forever but this can't last. I love you," she sobbed, "but this can't last."

He tilted her head back and kissed her forehead, her eyelids, and the tear tracks under her eyes and finally her mouth and she surged up into the kiss, clinging to him desperately.

Much too soon, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. "I understand my sweet Ashley, I will miss you and well, I dare say there is a spot of my heart that will always be yours, dearie."

With that, he pressed a hand to her back, making her stand up, her feet touched the floor, but her hands refused to let go of him and her tears started anew. Looking a trifle misty eyed himself, Cameron slowly raised his hands to hers, loosening her grip, pressing a kiss to each palm before letting her go.

She all but ran out of the store, half wishing he'd been cruel or dismissive so as to make the parting easier. This was for the best, she told herself, he could see it, that's why he let her go, so why the hell was she still crying?

**Mr. Gold **

Gold sat at his little back table for awhile, unable to move as he realized that the first of the girls had left, he'd known it would happen, and he'd been able to let her go, but god, he hadn't realized it was going to hurt so damn much.

**Ruby**

Once more, Ruby found herself pacing outside the pawn shop; she knew full out that she was in love this time, a much deeper feeling that her passing attachments of before. At least she understood now why Lacey always scoffed at her previous declarations of love.

Ruby rubbed her belly, a habit she'd picked up on the instant she let herself acknowledge her situation. She didn't know why she was so nervous; after all, she was pretty positive Cameron loved her back. However, she was equally positive that he loved _Lacey _and _Ashley_ just as much as he loved _her_.

She shook her head, she had to start being more decisive about things. She had a tiny tiny little person relying on her now and she couldn't betray that. She'd figured out quickly that she neither wanted to abort the baby, the very thought made her ill, and she couldn't bear to give it up, she'd looked it up on the computer at right now it probably resembled a worm more than a person, and she loved every wormy micro-inch of it.

So she steeled her spine and entered the shop. Today was a 'Ruby' day, though from the look of things there would be no more Ashley days, she'd seen the girl hand in hand with Sean, though she wondered how happy the blonde was, as she'd had a smile pasted on her face as Sean yammered on about football.

She made her way to the back, and couldn't blame Cameron for the worried look her gave her, this must be the place and probably the time that Ashley had dumped him. As Ruby herself had avoided anything more intimate that kisses for the last two weeks she could understand his concern. She didn't want him worrying about that, so she let a genuinely happy smile form on her lips and gave him a warm hello kiss.

She racked her brain on how to broach the subject of her pregnancy and came up blank. Gold was looking at her curiously, a carefully hidden worry coloring his eyes. Finally when words failed her, she grabbed his hand, lifted her shirt and placed it on slowly growing her bump.

He looked flabbergasted for a moment, then his hand conformed to the slight curve of her tummy and realization dawned.

Ruby smiled, a tad nervously, and finally found a word, "congratulations!" and could have hit herself, slapping her palm over her face. Cameron surprised her by bursting out laughing, before getting to his feet to cover her face in kisses. He dropped awkwardly to his knees and pressed a reverent kiss on her belly, making her shiver all over.

Finally she helped him back up and he sat down on his chair, pulling her into his lap and they sat smiling stupidly at one another. Finally he broke the silence. "How far along are you?" He asked, smiling. "Oh, um, just a couple weeks, maybe three, I haven't been to a doctor yet."

He nodded, resting his chin on the top of her head as she cuddled into him.

"Doc, he's an obstetrician and a pediatrician and he's not part of Storybrooke general, you could go to him, we could go to him, if you wanted." He offered softly, his fingers stroking over her belly.

"Okay," she agreed, "me, you,…and Lacey?" She asked hesitantly, something telling her that it wouldn't feel right, without Lacey there, it already felt a little empty with Ashley gone.

Cameron looked surprised then smiled in agreement, "all three of us immoral people," he said, his smile widening. He paused then, "actually she told me yesterday that she wants to try to be 'Belle' now, I think my dear little wanton is growing up." He sniffled theatrically, causing Ruby to giggle.

Ruby grinned and kissed him, happy when the kiss turned hot, her body ready after almost two weeks of celibacy. He took her gently on the sofa of the back room, exploring her fuller breasts and running his hands reverently over her mostly flat tummy.

Afterwards, Ruby offered to meet up with Lacey/Belle to tell her the news. Cameron agreed, figuring if they presented it together it would be a 'him and Ruby' with Belle left out, so Ruby left after one last kiss and made her way to Lacey's, no, _Belle_'s house, she corrected herself.

The girl in question was in the backyard, made obvious by the music coming from over the fence, and Ruby went to the gate letting herself in. She blinked at the girl sitting there, it was Lacey and it wasn't.

She looked sort of like Lacey but there was softness to her like the harsher edges that life had slashed into her had been smoothed over. Ruby could understand. She'd had a similar thing happen to her as her relationship with Cameron progressed. The nicknames had helped. He had a couple for all of them, Ashley was either 'sweet one' or 'kitten', Lacey had been his 'wanton' or 'tigress', Ruby smiled, his nickname for her had really given her a sense of confidence, it must be said. To go from Ruby the slut to Mr. gold himself calling her his 'Lady' when he was teasing she was 'Ruby Red' but that he called her a lady made her try a little harder to be one.

So now she saw the newly minted Belle sitting in an old wicker lawn chair that she was fairly certain had been in Mr. Gold's garage the last time she'd seen it, it's twins sitting empty beside her, and the little table that went with the set occupied by a glass of lemonade and a plate with a partially eaten sandwich on it. Gone were her racy little numbers that she wore when not in school and it their place was a pretty spaghetti strap floral dress and simple white sandals. Belle made Lacey look like the lonely bitter teenage rebel she was, while Belle looked like an accomplished young lady who knew who she was. Bits of old Lacey remained, the book she was reading was 'Guitar Girl' and the music was still Lacey's beloved Pat Benatar but the overall feel was a happy teenage girl, not a desperate child.

Ruby cleared her throat, finally drawing Belle's attention from her book. She looked pleased to see Ruby which was a good sign, and gestured her to one of the other chairs.

"Hey, Ruby, I thought you'd be with Cameron today." She said. That was another difference Ruby noted, unless spurred by passion, Lacey only every called Cameron 'Gold', while now she used his given name, affection coloring her tone. Ruby only hoped that her announcement wouldn't take that away from her best friend.

Like with Cameron, she struggled for words, until Belle leaned forward and smiled gently at her. "Are you here to tell me you're pregnant sweetie?" She asked.

Ruby looked up in shock, seeing a pure Lacey grin curve across Belle's mouth and gave answering one in return.

"How'd you know?" Ruby asked, almost feeling cheated. Belle rolled her eyes, "please sweetie, I was always so paranoid about the chance of ending up that way myself that I know the signs, plus you weren't after any other guy, but you'd stopped sleeping with Cam and you're sixteen and still kissing him and spending time with him. The fact that you kinda glow maybe gave it away too."

Ruby shook her head, even she forgot just how damned observant her friend was, at least when she wasn't glued to a book.

"So, you're okay with this? You won't leave us like Ashley did?" Ruby asked, wanting reassurance. Belle bit her lip but nodded firmly. "Not to worry Ruby, I won't abandon ship, if you two still want me around and Cam still, you know, wants me, I'm there."

Ruby squealed, hopping up to embrace her friend. "Can I use your phone to make my appointment with Doc? Cam said he's a good guy and won't feel the need to blab our sordid little tale to all and sundry."

"Oooh," Belle teased, "using the big words now," she laughed at Ruby's swat and waved her inside, "feel free to avail yourself on the phone, the paternal unit is at the shop today so you won't be over heard."

Ruby stuck her tongue out at Belle before going in. Life was going to get complicated, she knew, but she had Cam and she had Belle and, she pressed her hands again over her non-existent belly, she had baby too. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Ruby**

Ruby new she needed to tell Granny and so had arranged to have a private breakfast with her on Sunday morning. Her relationship with her grandmother had improved phenomenally over the past few months, only her relationship with Cameron putting a damper of secrecy on it, which was funny because that was the very thing that had improved it. She shook her head, giving Granny a smile as they took their waffles to the table and sat.

She took a few hesitant bites; her stomach had been queasy the last few mornings but no more than that thankfully.

Granny cleared her throat suddenly and gave Ruby that oh so direct look that said 'say your piece and be done, stop wasting time!' So Ruby took a sip of her juice and cleared her own throat, smiling nervously.

"Um, Granny, you know I love you right?" Granny allowed a small smile, but remained silent. "The thing is, um, I've kind of been seeing someone, and older someone, and well um, that is…I'm pregnant!" She pushed out, rethinking the queasy stomach and thinking very strongly about 'nauseous' being a good word.

Granny blinked slowly. "Well, I hope you plan to bring Mr. Gold by soon, as you might as well toss Lacey in, while you're at it. I'd like to at least be able to interrogate them in private." Granny said with a dry smile. "And I'm happy for you, and thankful that you decided to tell me this now, before you simply couldn't hide it anymore."

Ruby blinked stupidly. "You _knew_!" She shrieked. Granny's smile widened. "Ruby, you will find that there's not much in this town I don't know, and you having an illicit relationship with Gold, Lacey and the little Boyd girl was hardly a secret, which honestly made me feel better about it." The older woman nodded firmly, "Pick your chin um hon, you think I wouldn't notice when you stopped sleeping with every boy who made eyes at you? I knew then that the thing with Gold was serious, and I'd seen both Lacey and Ashley giving him the same lovesick look that you do, thankfully he does seem to return the looks, so I don't need to make any special meat pies out of him."

Ruby was quickly getting over her shock and jumped out her chair to hug her Granny. She quickly veered off towards the bathroom though as the sudden movement made her few bites of breakfast decide to return. So much for a lack of morning sickness, she thought before emptying the contents of stomach.

She could dimly hear her Granny laughing.

**Mr. Gold**

Gold had worked very hard to become a very powerful man. He was a man to be feared and inspired terror in all those who met him. He was certainly never fearful himself

Now he'd gotten the beloved granddaughter of the only woman in town who didn't tremble in his presence, knocked up and was in a concurrent relationship with the granddaughter's best friend.

There was a god and he was mocking him.

So it was with no small amount of trepidation that he, and the newly re-named Belle beside him, stood holding a bowl of salad, while Belle held a rather decent looking plate of cupcakes outside the Lucas's private entrance.

Ruby opened the door and although he'd thoroughly debauched her yesterday, he found himself desperate to do it again, in just the week since she'd told him, the fabled maternal 'glow' had filled her face and eyes and with eyes accustomed to her exact dimensions, could see every tiny change. The fact that these changes were caused by his baby growing inside her had something distinctly caveman trying to take over his body.

He masterfully restrained himself but both Belle and Ruby knew him far too well and his tiny little twitch gave him away and they giggled. Ruby smirked and slowly ran her eyes up him and most unhelpful way.

Belle giggled again and Ruby waved them him, starling him with a pat on the butt as he went past her. She leaned up to whisper into his ear "you can throw me down and have your very manly way with me later, for now, go make nice with my Granny." She said, patting his butt again to herd him along. He groaned inwardly.

He really did used to be feared.

**Belle**

Belle had expected to feel jealous, or left out at the dinner with Granny. Instead she sat on Cameron's left, Ruby on his right, and felt like a perfect part of her deranged little family. She did feel a tad wistful, when she spotted Ruby's little Mona Lisa smile or Gold's possessive gaze, which fell predominantly of Ruby, but she told herself that as sixteen, there was no rush, after she graduated high school, she felt her lips curl, Cam had better be ready to make babies with her.

**Ruby**

Ruby'd been uncertain as to how this night would go, but to her relieved surprise it went well, Granny and Cam exchanged veiled barbs, Belle watched and interjected a comment here and there, while Ruby presided over the meal like a harvest Madonna.

She still felt like there was a hole in the group. Ashley had all but cut them completely from her life, clinging desperately to Sean, who didn't even seem to notice her longing glances at Cam as he walked by or the guilty way she mostly avoided kissing him.

Ruby sighed a little sadly, if Ashley wanted to move on, she really needed to find someone she actually liked or just wait until she wasn't still head over heels in love with Cam.

The man in question ran his fingers down her arm, pulling her from her thoughts and she rejoined the group, pushing Ashley from her mind.

**Mr. Gold**

While sometimes the higher powers mocked him, there were times like these, with Ruby happily letting him finger fuck her while Belle rode his cock in his bedroom.

He grunted as Belle quickened her bouncing, breast moving with her and wasn't that a lovely sight, Ruby was right beside her, riding his fingers. Ruby suddenly got up, moving forward and he grinned as she slid her legs around his face. The girl really did love oral…

**Ashley**

Across town Ashley lay on her back, Sean passed out between her legs and fought not to feel lonely and used.


	10. 4th of July

**Ashley**

The Fourth of July picnic was a big thing in town and everyone from the mayor to Leroy went to it. She kept a perky smile on her face as she and Sean joined some his friends with their girlfriends setting up blankets and hampers readying for the big day.

She tried to keep to her task, hoping the movement would keep away the hurt feelings and self-pitying thoughts. She and Sean had finally had sex and well, he'd fallen asleep as soon as he'd finished and he'd been way too quick with the foreplay, so for the first time since Mr. Gold had taken her virginity she'd bled. Not a lot, but enough to notice, enough to make her retch into the toilet that morning, Sean looking a cross between guilty and irritated. It had felt like someone was rubbing her down there with sandpaper and Sean had ignored her plea's to give her a minute.

They hadn't done anything since, Ashley still felt raw inside and was always coming up with excuses not to take things any further than mild making out.

Sean kept promising he'd do better but Ashley was continuously reminded of the morning after her official first time with Cameron, he'd woken her with sweet kisses, stroking her hair before walking her to the bathroom where he'd set her up a steaming tub, which had helped with the ache and at her insistence joined her, they'd washed one another's hair and kissed languidly before eventually heading downstairs where he made them toast and at her stomach's insistent growl added in some oatmeal to her breakfast as they shared a laugh over it.

Sean had her sneaking out of his window, her insides protesting after the rough treatment and had had cold cereal alone in her room after sneaking back inside her house. Sure it needed to be kept secret from his Dad, because parents had rules but it still felt cold, not warm teasing or gentle kisses.

She felt her eyes mist a bit and quickly dashed them. Sean was a boy, not a man like Mr. Gold; he just needed time and practice. A bitter part of her whispered that if he'd listed to her at all it would have been fine, since she did know what she was doing.

She shook her head, setting out the last stack of paper plated and heading over to the parking lot, to see if she needed to bring out anything else.

As she walked over to the jeep, she spotted Cameron's car and sucked in her breath as she saw him walking around the car. He went over to the passenger's side and helped out Belle and Ruby. Ashley sucked her breath, her stomach in knot in when she saw Ruby's stomach. On most girls it wouldn't have been that visible, but on Ruby's think frame, the curving tummy was very noticeable.

Longing washed over the blonde and she saw Gold put a supportive hand on Ruby's lower back, while the girl leaned her head back against his shoulder to smile at him. Belle and of Belle was so much more than Lacey had ever been in her softly flowing dress and sweet smile. She cheerfully leaned past Ruby to lay a kiss on Cameron's lips, snatching the car keys from his hands to go to the trunk.

Ashley didn't wait to see them do anything else and missed when the other three spotted her walking away. Ruby and Belle looked sad, while Gold himself lifted a hand slightly and almost made to call her back.

**Mr. Gold**

Seeing Ashley hanging all over that silly boy was making him want to be violent. If she'd been happy, he'd have felt better, but it was obvious to anyone who really knew her that her smile was forced and her eyes were sad.

She'd wanted to leave and he'd let her, trying to do the right thing but all the poor girl did was look miserable. He longed to go over and snatch her away, pull her back to their little family and make her smile for real.

**Ruby**

Ruby could tell that Cameron was unhappy. She'd seen Ashley run after seeing her belly. She wasn't certain if it was regret or jealously that made her run but if she put herself in Ashley's shoes. She'd be regretting like mad. This whole baby thing hadn't been planned, but oh well, sometimes the best things weren't.

Morning sickness hadn't lasted terribly long, thank god; though Doc did make her gain a good ten pounds before her first moth was over, informing her that the baby needed cushioning, not sharp little hipbones.

She gave a playful pout at that, Cameron and Belle had delighted in making her lots of healthy if fattening little goodies, with Granny throwing in the odd thing to help her gain the weight. She was surprised to find that she barely noticed the extra weight, her face was a little fuller her hips a little smaller, but other than that she seemed fine. Plus this had lead to Granny and Cameron footing the bill for her new wardrobe, granted she hadn't bought much, since she knew she'd be getting bigger, but shopping was shopping.

She gave a sigh as she brought herself back to the present, enjoying the for once warm non-rainy weather and the companionship of her three, possibly four if Archie showed, favorite people. A wet nose to her hand answered the Archie question and she bent down to give Pongo a good scrtiching.

She grinned at the sight of Archie trying to hold a conversation with Cameron as they both headed over, both Cam and Belle had set her in charge of arranging things while they sat up, Granny was off supervising the barbecues further in the park and ensuring that no one burnt anything down.

**Belle**

People were noticing them, she realized. Mr. Gold, terror of Storybrooke was sitting with two young girls, one of whom was pregnant with an as yet undeclared father. She saw Kathryn Midas catch a glimpse of Cameron putting his hand on Ruby's baby bump and smiled at the girls shock.

Knowing Kathryn the girl would take the knowledge to her grave; she was one of the people even her Lacey-self had respected.

Mayor Mills walked by then also spotting the cuddling and Belle giggled, now there was a woman who would make certain that everyone in town would be aware of the situation by the end of the day. A spark of Lacey-like wickedness hit the brunette and she flopped backwards, head landing in Cameron's lap.

The shocked gasps from surrounding blankets were gratifying as was Ruby and Cam's wry smiles. So what if Lacey wasn't quite as 'gone' as some people wished.

**Mr. Gold**

He'd never actually liked the picnics before but he loved them now. Belle and Ruby had a blast chasing Pongo or having Pongo chase them and Hopper wasn't actually that bad to talk to. Granny had finally come over, grumbling about idiots too stupid to be allowed to play with matches. Doc joined them eventually as well and Gold was surprised that his usually very lonely lawn chair that he sat in every year had been exchanged for a busy and sprawling picnic blanket full a people he actually liked.

Lunch was hamburgers and hot dogs and Ruby's interesting combo of a hamburger with coleslaw, mustard, onion, and sliced banana was desperately ignored by all. Being Ruby she cheerily made happy num num noises as she ate just to pick at everyone.

Belle went off for awhile to 'mingle' snatching poor unsuspecting little Mary Margaret as her afternoon companion. Ruby dosed off on his lap and he was grateful for the odd cushion chair they'd brought, along with the pillow for his knee and soon joined her for a late afternoon nap.

The fireworks later that night were spectacular, mostly because he spent the duration of them being passed between Ruby and Belle for make-out sessions, the others of their party wisely choosing to sit in front on the blanket and studiously not look behind them.

A good day, he thought a very good day.

(Ruby is about three months along if you're curious)


	11. Chapter 11

**Belle**

Time went on, as it had a tendency to do and they all watched as Ruby got larger and larger, complaining noisily but gleeful about it the whole time.

Storybrooke it seemed was doing its best to be blind or else had decided that Mr. Gold and his girlfriends were best left alone for everyone's health. Belle assumed both, as neither she nor Ruby were making any attempts at being subtle and had all but moved in with Cameron. Each had their own bedroom, for all the rarely slept in them, at least they had space that was theirs.

The town did know though, as some people treated them more coolly, while others nearly bent over backwards trying to make sure they didn't offend either girl. Belle was thankful for Granny, Doc, and Archie, all three of whom acted like nothing had changed

Belle was actually at her dad's house that day packing a few more things to take to Cam's when her father entered the room.

"Lacey," he said, sounding muddled, "why are you packing girl, didn't know you were going anywhere."

Belle sighed, everyone else in town had adjusted to her being 'Belle' but her father refused to acknowledge her change. Figures the ever drunk Moe French would be the only one apparently not in the know about his daughter's personal life.

Belle stood up to face him, part of being Belle was facing her problems, not trying to avoid them in either sex or the bottom of a pilfered bottle of alcohol.

So she faced her father head on "Papa, I thought you knew, I haven't been here much recently and you didn't say anything, so I thought you realized that I was living with Cameron."

Her father's forehead wrinkled. "Cameron, who the hell is Cameron?"

Belle blinked, did he really not know? "Mr. Gold," she said, "Mr. Cameron Gold, I've been dating him for months." So dating for the first bit might be stretching it but since Ruby's pregnancy he'd happily taken both girls out wherever they wished even just long walks that seemed to soothe Ruby's aching back.

"You're fucking Gold!?" Her father roared.

Belle closed her eyes, telling herself to remain calm. "No Papa, she said, leveling and rather icy glare at him, "I am dating him and yes, we often make love but it is not simple 'fucking', and I would appreciate it if you didn't call it that."

Moe French was swinging his head back and forth, swaying dangerously. "Why the hell would you do that Lacey? That man is a monster! Hell, if you're screwing him why are we still paying rent?"

Belle felt ice fill her veins. "My name is Belle now, everyone in town will call me Belle, and you should too and be grateful I'm not Lacey anymore. For your information Cam is not a monster, true he is a hard man, but Papa, I've seen your debt, I got Cam to show it to me and you've borrowed way more than we ever used at the shop. I'm guessing it all went to drink. That's why I didn't even ask him to lessen the rent because I've certainly never seen a dime of that loan money and have always spent most of my paycheck paying the damned rent in the first place not mention buying our food and being reduced to shoplifting if I want to eat some nights because you couldn't be bothered to buy anything but booze!"

By the end of her rant Belle was trembling and Moe was pressed up against her wall, pale but for the red blotches on his cheeks.

"Get out you little tramp, you hate it here so much you don't bother coming back girl," he snarled before turning to heave himself down the stairs.

Belle collapsed on the bed, tears streaming down her face, so much for controlling her temper. With a whimper she called Cam, telling him she might need a car to haul her stuff as she was bring over more than she'd originally planned.

Within minutes Cameron arrived, Dove in tow and while Cam held her and petted her hair, crooning wordlessly while she sobbed.

**Ashley**

Ashley threw up for the fifth morning in a row and finally had to admit that she had a problem. It had been four months since she'd gone back to Sean and she'd finally had sex with him again after that awful first time. It hadn't improved much and she avoided it when she could. Now this.

She felt a sob build up in her throat. This was awful, she wasn't big enough for it to have been Cameron's and Sean, the sob came out, bring more with it and she collapsed to the floor. She didn't want to have Sean's baby, she didn't want to be with Sean and why hadn't she dumped him?

She wouldn't have had to go back to Cam and the other girls; she could have stayed single for awhile. Well, she thought, pulling herself together at the very least Sean deserved to know.

She got dressed shakily before heading over to Sean's, they were supposed to meet up later but she felt that this was definitely information he needed now and she'd loose her nerve if she waited.

So naturally she found him in his room just waking up. So she sat with him at the kitchen table while he ate, fiddling with an empty cup and trying to not be nauseated by his ketchup coated eggs. She used to like them. Her baby hated them.

They sat there, after he finished eating, the atmosphere awkward, until Sean broke the silence. "Um, so, Ash, what did you wanna see me about that couldn't wait 'til later?" He asked, stretching.

How to broach the subject, she'd been contemplating the whole time he ate, toss it out quick like ripping off a Band-Aid or slowly let it drift?

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out, well, guess quick it was.

Sean stared at her blankly. "But you're pills and we used condoms. It's impossible."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Didn't you pay attention in health class, or better yet read the labels of either of those items? Not a hundred percent effective, sometimes it happens, and now it's happened to us."

Sean looked flummoxed but before he could say anything his father, who Ashley had thought was out, walked in. The look on his face said he'd heard the news. He walked right over to the table placing his hands on Sean's shoulders.

"Young lady", he said, glaring at her, "I think you need to leave, this doesn't need to ruin my sons life, so you just get yourself and that mistake out of here or I'll call your step-mother to remove you."

Ashley's mouth dropped open in shock. "Excuse me? Your son got me knoced up, this is as much his problem as it is mine, and I need to talk to him, god do you even hear yourself you bastard?" She shrieked.

Sean leapt up, "don't you talk to my Dad like that Ash, look just go okay, I don't, god I don't know how to deal with this!"

"Like I do? I didn't ask to get pregnant!" She yelled.

Sean glowered. "Yeah well, with a cold fish like you I'm shocked it happened at all!"

Ashley saw red. "The only reason I was a 'cold fish' was any time I tried to give you some pointers about things that would make me feel good, you ignored them and it was over in minutes!"

"Like you know what sex is like!"

"Yes, as a matter a fact I do! You know who else I had sex with? Mr. Gold and he knows how to please a girl! Unlike you who seemed to think me bleeding a little each time is a-okay so long as you get off!"

Sean paled. "You had sex with that old man?"

"Yes, I did, and unlike you he can actually last for more than a minute and actually treated me as a person instead of a walking vagina!" her voice cracking at the end the last few months humiliation and pain finally breaking out.

"Then go back to him, oh that's right, he's got Lacey and Ruby, and Ruby's all knocked up! God, is that even mine? What if it's his?" His face was nearly purple.

"Oh, this baby is yours alright; I just wish to god it was his!" She cried.

Sean's father stepped in then. "Then go back to you sugar-daughter you little whore and stop bother my son."

"I'll leave, but I'm getting DNA test and you'll be paying child support for the rest of your life, but you will never, ever even see this baby Sean. You don't deserve it." With that she turned, head held high and left.

**Mr. Gold**

His second call for comfort came from Ruby and he'd left a much calmer Belle directing Dove's efforts in dismantling her room but when he entered his house and saw her sitting with a tearful Ashley cuddled in her arms as much as her growing belly would allow, he realized that it wasn't Ruby herself who needed the comfort.

He eased down to the blonde other side and she turned to him, her sobs coming out anew. He looked at Ruby, who seemed as mystified as he was and simply cradled the weeping girl in his arms. It could wait he decided, as he stroked the girls hair, it would keep till later, now he felt he just needed to hold her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ashley**

She hadn't planned on running right back to Cam and the others. She'd made her mistakes and she had planned to deal with them. She'd intended to go home crawl in bed, have a good cry and then see what she could do about her situation. However, when she'd gotten home she'd found her step-mother waiting looking terribly smug and realized that Sean's father had made good on his threat and called her. The woman sent her off telling her she was a disgrace and wouldn't even let her in to get her things.

She been furious then and had stalked off after finally telling the wretched woman what she'd always though if her. She'd finally walked away and didn't look up or think about where she was going until a set of familiar steps appeared in front of her.

Her breath had caught as she saw the pink (_salmon_, Cameron's voice corrected in her head) colored house and Ruby, looking very content reading on the front porch swing.

She must have made some noise because the brunette's head came up and she saw Ashley. The smile she gave her, so warm and welcoming and just a touch hopeful broke through the carefully numbed fog Ashley had held herself in and all the hurt and disappointment, just what she'd left Cam to avoid came flooding out. She was up the stairs and sobbing into Ruby's arms in seconds.

Her tears don't abate but Ruby has started to shift uncomfortably and Ashley looks up. Ruby's face is red and with her voice covered in apologetic embarrassment, she says "I am so sorry honey but the baby's using by bladder as a trampoline and I have got to pee."

Ashley gives a sobbing laugh and lets Ruby up, waving her inside. Ruby walks/waddle's off as quick as she can and Ashley's hit with the realization that that will be her in six months. She wanders into the oh so familiar house in a daze and as she looks at it fresh tears well up. Why did she give this up?

She can remember trying to think about it logically but now it just felt like she was running scared and now she felt a stab of envy. Ruby, though obviously a little uncomfortable, was glowing with motherly fulfillment and content, the child of the man she loved growing in her belly. Ashley touched her own still flat stomach. None of that for her, she would love this child, of course she would, but part of her would long for it to have been Cameron's child she carried.

She sat down on the sofa in the living room; memories from it making her giggle and flush a bit. They'd all gotten together sometimes for movie night and they'd been going through musicals, one after the other. When they'd watched the Rocky Horror Picture Show she and the other two had each taken parts, one of hers had been Janet and she's sung the touch-a-touch me song while giving Cameron what could only be taken as a lap dance.

She flushed anew, remembering his hands going up under her night gown even while her own had unzipped him, she'd ridden him right there on the couch while the other girls focused on the TV, giggling madly, as she managed to finish the song with him inside her and her gasp at the end was quite real.

Remembering the shameless innocence of it only increased her misery. She didn't realize Ruby was back until her head was lifted from the arm of the couch and placed back on Ruby's swollen tummy. Not ten minutes later she heard the familiar tap tap of Cameron's cane as he entered the room.

Ruby must have called him on her way from the bathroom she thought vaguely and then she was in his arms and he was holding her and nothing could have gotten her to let go. Later she'd tell them, later she'd face their judgment, and obviously once he knew she was expecting another man's child Cam would not welcome her back to his bed, but maybe, just maybe, he'd still be her friend. She could use one at the moment.

**Mr. Gold**

He didn't know how long they sat there. Ruby had to get three times to go to the bathroom, but other than that, time had no meaning while he held the broken girl in his arms.

When Belle arrived with Dove Ashley had finally quieted, Gold had re-arranged them so the he had his legs up on the couch with his Ashley cradled along his body, head resting on his chest. She looked unsurprised by this and he assumed that Ruby had let her know at some point.

She came over to give him a hello kiss and pressed another to the top of Ashley's head, earning her a quiet sniffle. Belle said nothing to them though and made her way to the kitchen. Fifteen minutes later, watching Dove make several trips up the stairs with Belle's possessions, the scent of food drifted thought the house and when both his and Ashley's stomach's growled in unison, they elected to get up and made their way to the dining room where Ruby and Belle were setting out dinner.

The meal past quietly and soon Ashley cleared her throat looking nervous. "Um, so I guess you guys are wondering why I came here and you know, sobbed my heart out. " She began quietly, voice hoarse. "The things is…" she trailed off, staring intently at her fingers and wishing the floor would open up and eat her, "the thing is, um, I'm pregnant and I told Sean, only he dumped me and his dad threw me out of the house and called my step-mom and she won't even let me in the house to get my things and I didn't even plan to come here, 'cause I know I gave this up, but I was so, I didn't know where else to go…" her voice broke and she tried desperately not to cry again, she was tired of crying.

Gold stared at the girl. She was pregnant, with that idiot boy's child. He stilled, no, she was pregnant with her child and he felt the resentment that had been boiling up dissipate. He knew he was possessive enough not to want that piece of useless flesh's child, but Ashley's child? That he could easily accept. The rest o Ashley's words filtered through. She thought she wouldn't be welcome here, silly child. They'd all felt the hole her leaving had made and they had all skirted around it instead of trying to fill it. They'd been holding it open for her he realized, waiting for her to come home.

He looked at Ruby and Belle and found both of them watching him, with a twitch of his lips, a quirked eye-brow, and some nodding they all were in agreement. If she wanted them, wanted this home, they would welcome Ashley back with open arms.

"Ashley," be began, and the girl flinched. He couldn't blame her; so much rejection in one day would be hard on everyone, especially his sweet Ashley who was so aware of and attune to people's opinions. "You are not having Sean's baby my dear, as far as I'm concerned you are having _your _baby. As for your things, a call to Dove will solve that and I dare say it's time I had a look see at your fathers will, or at least encourage his lawyer to give it a look see. As for a home, if you want, you can always stay here or I can arrange for a room at Granny's though I do wish you would stay with us. We missed you, sweet one. _I_ missed you." For once, Gold let down all of his shields to let Ashley see what he felt for her. Within seconds she was in his arms and planting kisses all over his face.

"I want to stay here, I want to be _home_!" She cried and it quickly devolved into a rather silly if loving group hug, with Ruby cheerily whapping everyone with her belly.

Later that night they all squished into his bed, Ashley back in _her_ spot snuggled to his chest with her hair tickling his chin. Ruby snoring, pregnancy was a beautiful thing, on Ashley's other side, while Belle was happily deadening the feeling in his arm with her head on his left.

He knew it would be awhile before he and Ashley made love again; they both needed to be sure of one another before going back to the physical part of their relationship.

Still, if felt wonderful to hold her again, her small body lined up against his and he fell asleep, quite content.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ruby**

The next morning Ruby put in the call to Doc, explaining about Ashley and if he had room to see her today. Ruby's own next check up was for a week later but he said they might as well both get seen to today.

So Cameron called the school, explaining their absence for morning classes and wasn't that going to start a forest fire, he'd done it for Ruby and Belle, but now he was excusing Ashley. She grinned enjoying the thought of the pandemonium that was going to cause.

The drive there was quick, Doc's private practice a hidden little place in out of the way Storybrooke. Once there the receptionist, a former Nun named Astrid gave them a sunny smile. She'd been cheery as a Nun and the only one the lot of them Cameron could stand, so when she'd left the convent to marry Leroy two months ago it had caused quite the stir and Cameron, Ruby noted, delighted in calling her 'Mrs. Leroy'.

They took their seats, Ashley looking nervous but cautiously excited and Ruby quickly took the girl in hand, explaining the basics of what her exam would be like and offering to go first if it would make her feeling better. Ashley nodded to that quickly, looking a little embarrassed about the thought of Doc staring at her down there.

Ruby could sympathize, she'd blushed as red as her namesake during the first exam and both Belle and Cameron had had to hold her down to keep her from bolting. Doc however, had quickly done away with her embarrassment by being friendly but professional and now a days she barely thought about it.

He'd seemed pleased over Cameron's lack of a jealous reaction and Cam told him that if he gave him reason to be jealous he would be, but a doctor doing his job was no cause for alarm. Cam had grinned and said that that was why he hadn't gone to Storybrooke's main hospital because god knows Whale would get himself assigned to Ruby and since he'd had Ruby once, he seemed to think this gave him some kind of privilege to her body. His broken fingers from brief meeting in the street with Ruby had begun relieving him of this belief.

So now she and the others trailed into the back examining room and Ruby got herself situated. She and Ashley were both sporting skirts as it was easier to have the exam if all you had to do was remove your panties than pants and panties. She situated herself comfortably, Cam taking his post on her right with Ashley hovering at his side, while Belle settled in at her left.

Doc entered the room, his friendly smile brightening at the crowd. The exam went well until the ultrasound. Doc had been trying to get a view of the baby's gender for them for that last several exams but the kid was always turned wrong. This time the baby was apparently facing them, Ruby could see the baby, and it's finally gotten big enough that she didn't have to take Doc's word on it being there, so at first she didn't understand why he was focusing to the right of the baby. The she saw it, the other arm, and the slight curve of the back of a head the little bum… "Oh my god." She whispered.

Doc chuckled ruefully. "Congratulations sweetie! You're having twins!"

**Belle**

Belle regretted not being on the other side of the bed, as poor Ashley was left to catch Cameron, who through all of this had remained there rock. The reality of twins however seemed to have finally been his tilting point and the poor man had fainted. She grinned wickedly. This would be a fun story to tell the kids.

Ruby was giggling madly, half in humor and half in shock while Doc quickly went about to help Ashley get a groggy Cam to a chair. Belle began stroking Ruby's back while the girl gasped and giggled hoping her friend didn't hyperventilate.

Eventually Cam was aware and obviously embarrassed by his reaction and Ruby had calmed down, head resting on Belle's chest while she gently stroked her hair. Doc got her belly cleaned up and Ruby slid her panties back on offering her seat to Ashley, who looked ready to join the fainting. Belle watched as Doc turned away to clean things up giving Cam enough time to calm Ashley down holding and kissing her 'till her breath came evenly as she was completely relaxed against him.

Ruby went around the end of the examination table to hold Ashley's hand while she hopped up and share an incredulous kiss and grin with Cameron. Belle knew they'd slip off to the bedroom together when they got home; his inner caveman was very pleased with himself, though Belle knew it would be a gentle coupling, her size and state wouldn't really allow for anything else.

It had been shocking to her, when she first came to realize just how many ways a person could have sex. Rough, gentle, fast, slow. Sometimes Cam would look at her like he'd love to just throw her down and have her and then take his time teasing her endlessly until finally allowing her to reach fulfillment, while at others he could give her the sweetest, gentlest look and they'd go at it like animals.

She new Ruby found the dichotomy as thrilling as she did, they had the feminine natural tendency to over share which, added to them being with the same man and sometimes being with him in the same bed meant that they knew each other's sex lives inside and out.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Ashley finally made it onto the bed, Cameron hovering protectively at her shoulder while Ruby held her hand. Belle stepped forward and grabbed the other hand, giving the blonde a reassuring smile.

Doc began the exam, his face creasing in worry and he finally asked, "Miss Boyd, who were last with sexually, I know you haven't been with Mr. Gold recently, I should like his name."

Ashley looked confused but Belle had an inkling as to why the man wanted to know. Doc's next words confirmed her suspicion. "Because I would dearly love to trounce him and perhaps remove his penis in its entirety so that he can never do this," he gestured between Ashley's legs "to another girl."

Ashley flushed, "what, what exactly did he do?" she asked timidly. Doc visibly contained himself. "My dear, you look like someone has taken sandpaper to you and you are full of abrasions and I'm afraid you have a bit of an infection going as well."

Ashley, whose emotional state was fragile especially with the hormone stew happening to her burst into tears. Cameron, who'd been looking ready to deliver Doc's thrashing for him was immediately pulled in by Ashley's tears and Ruby moved aside so that he could cuddle the girl too him, even as they had to keep her from pulling her legs from the stirrups as she tried to hide herself.

Doc looked apologetic and fished around in the cabinet beside the bed, pulling out a jar of lollypops. Ruby got Ashley'd attention and she gave a watery chuckle as she accepted the proffered treat.

Doc gave her an ointment to use along with a prescription for a mild painkiller as she admitted to a bad burning every time she used the bathroom. The next bit raised her spirits though as they did an ultra sound, the sight of her little blob baby brought happy tears to her eyes this time and she exchanged a loving look with Cam, flashing a happy smile to the other two girls.

They left soon after and in a moment of mutual understanding he dropped Ruby and Belle off at school while he took Ashley home. Doc had taken him aside, warning him as he had Ashley that the girl shouldn't have sex for the next few weeks and reiterated her need for rest and lots of fluids.

Ruby and Belle knew that Ashley was more than likely in for the pampering of her life.

**Ashley**

Ashley tried not to feel humiliated as she walked into the house. She felt small, stupid, and horribly dirty after Doc's pronouncement. The little black and white ultrasound and a recording of the baby's heart beat made her feel better but still. Going from Ruby's surprise to this couldn't be making anyone happy. Plus, she couldn't even have sex with Cam now and if they couldn't do that…she flushed, would he still want her around?

She froze when he approached her, he'd gone off to his office for a few minutes and she'd felt like maybe it was the start of the rejection, but now he was back and he brushed his hand over the side of her face gently, looking sad.

She braced herself for his rejection, but all he did was ask "Would you like a bath, sweet Ashley?"

How did he know? How did he always know? The lady at the prescription counter had recommended antibiotic bath oil they carried and a quick call to Doc confirmed that it was a good idea, so she nodded, a tentative hope filling her as they went upstairs.

He had her sit on the closed toilet lib while he filled the tub, getting out the large fluffy towels she so loved and added her special bath oil, her cream was placed on the counter and he left to return with her pajamas. She gave a start, the last time she'd seen those they were on her bed back at her step-mothers.

Cameron smiled, "Dove has already paid a visit to your old house and collected your things, the room at the end of the hall is yours to do with as you wish, the room to your right is the nursery, Ruby's already got a bit started but with two more babies," he paused here, a look of quiet joy filling his face, before he continued, "we'll need to do a bit more shopping."

Ashley hopped up and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him with quick happy little pecks. He laughed; settling his hands on her hips and gave her a few kisses in return.

They smiled at each other for a few minutes before he turned to check the bath and she resumed her seat. Bath ready, Cameron knelt awkwardly despite her protests, to remove her shoes and socks for her then standing up with her help, gently undressed her. He pulled her to him; her bare body flush against his clothe one and just held her. Then he led her over to the tub and helped her in.

She eased into the hot water. Her lower regions stung a bit, but it felt good, the little pain telling the dirty feeling part of her that she was getting _clean. _Cameron let her soak for a while, turning on the classical station he liked and had gotten her hooked on and left for a bit.

He returned a while later, having removed his jacket, waist coat and tie, rolled up his shirt sleeves and washed her hair for her. Then, looking to her for permission, he set about washing the rest of her slowly and gently. She was utterly good by the time he finished and was grateful he was holding on to her as she might have gone down the drain when he pulled the plug otherwise.

He did allow her to apply her ointment herself, for which she was grateful, but he dried her off and re-clothed her in her warm jammies and a fizzy pink bathrobe she'd never seen before. He smiled, "just a little welcome home present dearie."

She nodded gratefully, almost asleep on her feet with all that had happened, it was barely noon and she was feeling dead. He lead her to her new room, all her things were unpacked already and it looked quite welcoming, The bed was different, instead of her tiny twin she now had a full-sized bed, though still in the white metal frame as her old one. The walls were papered in white with tiny pink flowers which blended well with her white and mint green bedspread.

He helped her climb into bed, and she noticed the bed tray beside it, set up with soup and juice and she smiled again at his thoughtfulness. Her bed felt oddly warm and she felt with her toes and realized he'd actually stuck a hot water bottle at the foot of her bed.

She meant to eat, but hoped he didn't mind terribly when the warmth seeped into her already loose body and she fell asleep before she even lay fully down. She felt him ghost a kiss over her forehead and she was out.

**Mary Margaret**

Mary Margaret was not the sort of girl one usually found in the bathroom stalls crying her eyes out. Today was different. She'd been so certain about David, he'd been eating with her at lunch, walked her home, talked to her on the phone and she'd begun wondering when he would ask her out. Then today he didn't show up at her house to pick her up, and didn't even call to say he wouldn't so she'd been late getting in and then he flat out ignored her in first block.

By lunch she'd had enough and cornered him. Shamefaced he admitted that his father had threatened to not pay for David's choice of college if he didn't join the football or basketball team and that he didn't think Mary Margaret was good enough for David so he wasn't allowed to hang out with her anymore. Then he dropped the bomb. "It's not like we were dating or anything."

She whimpered again, it had been exactly like they were dating! She gave self-pitying cry, but who could blame him, she couldn't ask him to stick his college career on the line for nerdy little her.

Look at her; she didn't even have any friends to come talk her out of the stall! Well, if Belle or Ruby were here, she might but both Belle and Ruby made Mary Margaret a little nervous. They were both so confident, and she'd never even had a boyfriend while Ruby was pregnant and both she and Belle were living with their much older boyfriend. He used to scare her, Mr. Gold, he'd always looked so forbidding, though he hadn't seemed scary at the 4th of July picnic, he'd even smiled at her.

As though summoned by her thoughts she heard their voices. "It's not funny Belle; you try having a baby, well, guess its two babies, hopping on your bladder and see how well you can hold it? One of these days this'll be you and I will remember your actions!" Ruby threatened, sounding playfully irritated.

Mary Margaret held her breath for a moment, the decided, yes, she wanted someone to know her misery and these two were the closest thing she had to friends. So decided she thought back to the sight of David walking away to join his new footballs buds and the tears came easily, she all but forgotten that she'd wanted attention when a pair of feet in ridiculous high heels showed up outside her stall door.

"Mary Margaret, that you, I thought I recognized your bag, you okay sweetie?" came Belle's soft voice. Mary Margaret started and then gave a quavery, "no not really, David, David said his dad told him not to date me, 'cause I wasn't 'good enough' and he said that it wasn't like we were dating or anything."

"That bastard," Belle hissed venomously, and Mary Margaret was strongly reminded that under Belle's sweet façade, remnants of Lacey lurked and she'd been in a fight or two, even with boys and had not come out the loser. "Not dating my ass! Don't worry sweetie, he'll live to regret it." The dark promise in the other girl's voice prompted a feeble laugh from Mary Margaret.

Feeling reinvigorated at this, proof that she hadn't been imagining things and felt brave enough to come out of the stall. Ruby was out there now too, stuffing a plastic bag into her backpack. She spotted Mary Margaret and gave a rueful smile. "Pregnancy sometime does come with its indignities, such as the part where one cannot laugh without peeing on oneself it seems." She shook her head and offered a blushing Mary Margaret and packet of tissues while Belle, who'd been standing at the side, offered her a hug.

She accepted it gratefully and decided that maybe they _were_ far worldlier than her own meek self and rather frank about it but she decided that they were also her friends.


	14. Shopping for Babies

**Belle**

Shopping, no matter what or who it was for was fun. Shopping with an exceedingly large budget was even better. Baby shopping with a ridiculously large budget was nigh on a spiritual experience. Cameron looked bemused as the girls went gaga at the very first boutique, a copy of Mary Margaret's carefully researched and itemized list clutched in their hands.

The shy dark haired girl was an unexpected addition to their shopping trip, Cameron had taken them to Boston so they could really go nuts, and Belle and Ruby invited the poor girl, hoping that shopping therapy of any kind would aide in their friend's recovery from her recently broken heart.

Not that Belle hadn't kept her word and avenged her friend and gotten a bit back on Sean, the photo manips they'd posted on the internet of Sean and David in compromising potions and some of David that had been taken just right so that he seemed to be eye-balling his fellow footballers.

Sean and his father were still waiting for Cam's retaliation, but besides a warning on domestic abuse from the Sheriff, and a sex ed class Sean had to go to Boston to attend twice a month in Boston for a year, courtesy of Doc, nothing major had happened to them.

She grinned; Ashley's step-mom was regretting her treatment of her step-daughter quite a lot though. Gold and some of his lawyer acquaintances had had a field day when Ashley's father's real will the one that was kept in his lock box at the bank was discovered to read quite differently than the one Mrs. Boyd had produced, such as the part where in the event of his death, everything, including the fully paid for house belonged to Ashley.

Which meant Ashley's new personal lawyer, not Cam, that would be favoritism, itemized everything and except for a bit of jewelry she and her girls had brought to the marriage, all of it belonged to Ashley and for the next several years, her step-mother would be making court ordered payments to the girl to pay back everything they'd spent that couldn't be restored.

Thus Ashley was a very comfortably off young lady these days, she'd had most set aside in a savings account with her step-mother putting her monthly payment into Ashley's checking account.

All the excitement and scandal had caused quite the uproar so Cameron had suggested that they all head to Boston for baby shopping so as to really enjoy it without too much staring.

So shop one was for newborn clothes basics, Ruby had already gotten a crib and pram from the recesses of one of Gold's storage areas and both had been cleaned and polished but had held off on anything other than a few packs of basic white onesies, until she knew the gender of the baby. Now with two babies to shop for, they had finally after a couple more quick visits, been aimed right at Doc was certain they were both boys.

So blue and green were the colors of today. Ruby had vetoed red, pointing out that red was her color and if she dressed one of them in it, people might think she liked that one better. She'd also nixed the matching outfit's idea, when they were older they could dress that way if they wanted, Ruby wanted to be able to tell her children apart, thank-you very much.

With their gender known, the tentative names of Peter and William had been assigned and Ruby had told Belle that she was still contemplating middles names. Belle checked Mary Margaret's helpful little list, Peter would be in green while William was to be dressed in blue and Belle's assignment was everyday warm weather outfits, Ruby had 'first clothes and what to wear home clothes', Ashley had jackets winter clothes, Cam had been assigned important function clothes, and Mary Margaret had been given the duty of hats, socks, and shoes.

Belle sighed happily as she cooed over an Eeyore newborn set, it had three onesies in a pack, perfect she thought, adding the first item to her buggy, blue for William and bingo, there, a set in green with Owl on them. A spring in her step Belle set about her shopping with renewed vigor.

**Ruby **

Ruby groaned a bit, rubbing her lower back and repressing a whine. She'd hit that point in her pregnancy where she was kind of ready for the babies to be born already.

She sat down on one of the many chairs that dotted the store, guessing they were for this express purpose as it conformed to her large achy body perfectly. One of the babies kicked and she couldn't help the stupid smile that spread over her face.

All the discomfort that went along with pregnancy was more than worth it. Another kick, this time to her kidney's made her wince, well, most of the discomfort…

Feeling as rested as she was going to be she got back up, she'd already found the perfect thing for both her boys for their first outfits and their 'go home for the first time' outfits and was simply wandering, occasionally grabbing something, she kept a mental note where she got it from, in case one of the others had already picked it up.

She spotted Mary Margaret's dark head over near the baby shoes and made her way there. The almost painfully shy girl was staring at the shoes with a look of fierce concentration. She already had a nice selection of hats in a variety of blues and greens in her basket, along with several packs of socks. Ruby glanced at the shoe rack and understood the girls' intent study. For tiny people who couldn't walk there were a lot of options for footwear.

Ruby studied the girl for a moment, she really was adorable and with her and Belle as friends the girl was beginning to bloom. If that moron David hadn't set her back several steps it would be better but they'd make a confident person of her yet.

The girl in question looked dup from her perusal of the shoes, obviously startled to see someone there. She flung her hand to her heart, gasping out "Ruby! I didn't see you! I think you just took a few years off me!" The girl said. Ruby grinned unrepentantly. Hey now, you know the rules! "Constant Vigilance!" She cried and Mary Margaret giggled, they'd all been re-reading the Harry Potter books and shouts of 'Constant Vigilance' had been echoing about since.

**Mr. Gold**

He was shopping for baby clothes. Gold had never seen himself as the sort of person who shopped for baby clothes or get misty eyed while doing so, but this wasn't just any baby, these clothes would be worn by his _sons_. The thought still brought an onslaught of emotion with it and his lips curved upwards yet again. He was going to be a father!

Having made his final selections for this store, he headed over to were Ruby and Mary Margaret had settled, both having had shorter lists than the other two girls.

Ruby looked up at him, her smile changing ever so slightly when she saw him, going from general happiness to loving in an eye blink. He still couldn't get over that. When had all this become love? When had these girls come to be his world?

He was startled for a moment when he turned to great Mary Margaret to find her staring at him, almost studying him. Odd girl, she flushed when she realized he'd caught her and he shrugged it off, going to sit beside Ruby on the little couch she'd claimed, letting her lean back a bit against his side.

**Ashley**

She couldn't believe how many choices there were for baby clothes. Just looking for winter and fall wear and she felt overwhelmed. Mary Margaret's list was clenched tightly in her hand; it was her compass in this vast forest of babydom.

She already had a few outfits, adorable little coverall sets with truck and trains and two different Clifford outfits.

Her eyes kept straying to the pin stuff though and her hand would go down to her own belly, already she was pretty confident it was a girl. She shook her head, he time would come! Now was for Ruby's babies. That settled se went off in search of nice snuggly little jackets.

**Mary Margaret**

After a few more shops and more bags than Mary Margaret could possibly imagine, they stopped for lunch. Mr. Gold waived off her offer to pay for her own meal, telling her it was no trouble. He was so different than how she thought he'd be. They all were. Ruby was way more friendly than she'd seemed before, when all Mary Margaret could see was bloody lips and skimpy clothes and who knew that the ever so poised Belle was just waiting to emerge from Lacey? Ashley was honestly a harder one to read at first. She'd been a 'good girl' like Mary Margaret, but she'd been a popular good girl, she knew how to wear make-up and clothes that didn't make her look like a nun.

Mary Margaret sighed, plus, they'd all found a man who made them try to be better versions of themselves, he tried to be a better version of himself too. She'd heard some of the talk recently, that few people who had always paid their rent or loans back on time found that what they owed back was lessening, one lady even claimed that Gold had given her a two-week extension! She'd been studying him earlier, trying to see the man the other three saw in him. True, once you looked at him he was quite attractive, his face wasn't classically handsome so much as engaging, his voice well, she'd been around a lot the last few weeks and she readily admitted that his voice was lovely. The Scottish brogue that he'd thicken when teasing the other girls sometimes was quite an experience.

She huffed, why couldn't she have been friends with them when they'd gone to seduce him? Then she'd be part of this closely knit little family and wouldn't have had to suffer the agony of David's heartless rejection. She bet Mr. Gold was a good kisser to, she'd never kissed anybody or seen the draw, but all three of her friends were always kissing him or accepting kisses in return.

Mr. Gold caught her eye just as she thought that and she ran back over it…She drove Ruby nuts for the rest of the day by refusing to tell the other girl why she'd gone beet red before running to the bathroom.

Don't ask where Mary Margaret came from. She was just suddenly there. Though some blame may be laid on the fanfic "Charmed Life".


	15. Return to the Porn!

**Mr. Gold**

The problem, Mr. Gold thought, of dating multiple partners was that people thought you were still available. Some of the women in this town had no shame and he was growing tempted to simply have Dove follow him around all day to keep prospective girlfriends at bay.

He glared at one of them girls perusing his shop; she wasn't here to by anything, not dressed like a cheap copy of Lacey. He snorted, Lacey had dressed the way she did very specifically, true it had been tacky but she'd at least had purpose in being tacky. This silly girl was simply trying to copy a girl that had been largely made up to begin with. It didn't work.

Besides he thought grumpily, he actually was interested in a girl outside his three. Well, outside in that he wasn't sleeping with her, but Mary Margaret had been a constant visitor to his house in the weeks since her non-break-up with the Nolan boy. She was sweet in a different way than the other three and her shyness and uncertainty over any and all interactions with people were charming.

He'd been trying to ignore her, but the more she was around the harder it was, she was smart, under the shyness and she'd begun opening up to all them, even him, as her comfort and confidence with them grew.

She was a mouse, make no mistake, but mice had been known to kill cats, when cornered and he got the feeling that underneath it all, she was a cat-killer.

Another leading issue was touch, since the other three were always leaning on him, holding his hand, or pressing kisses on various bits of him, Mary Margaret had picked up on some of it. The other day she'd joined them for movie night, which meant they'd picked a clean movie to watch so no one got any idea's and at one point he'd been sitting on the couch and realized that the figure under his arm, head resting on his chest didn't have enough hair to be any of his lovers.

He glanced over at Ruby who had been sitting there and she gave him a smug look. Great, his own girlfriend was trying to play matchmaker.

**Mary Margaret**

Everyone thought she was sleeping with Mr. Gold. The fact that she sort of wanted to be didn't help matters. It made her denials sound false and the snickers and comments were beginning to get to her. She couldn't tell Ruby, Belle, or Ashley about it either, because she'd have to explain about the wanting it to be true part and how do you explain something like that to the girls who are sleeping with the guy?

It all came to a head the day she entered the house, she usually went there straight after her tutoring sessions at school anymore and had just entered the kitchen when she heard it. The rhythmic squeak of bed springs, the soft little whimpers and groans coming from upstairs, she didn't place it at first, not being sounds she regularly heard when she did realize well, she didn't leave.

No, horrible person and friend that she was she snuck closer to the stairs and tried to here more. Each sound echoed through her and her face flushed with excited embarrassment and stills he didn't leave. Then Ruby got home.

Mary Margaret blushed so red she was sure her face would explode and tried to rush past the girl, babbling apologies but Ruby was quick for being nearly eight months pregnant and caught her easily. The almost gleeful light in her eyes robbed Mary Margaret of her voice and she found herself obediently helping the girl up the stairs, the noises coming louder and louder as they approached, she baulked at the door, caught between wanting to go in and the knowledge that she would not be welcome, but Ruby gave her back a push and in she went.

**Belle**

When Ruby pushed blushing Mary Margaret into the room Belle couldn't repress a triumphant grin. It was all going to plan. The sexual tensions between Cam and Mary Margaret had been driving all three of them nuts, Belle and Ruby especially.

So they'd devised a plan. It wasn't very complicated, Belle would be having sex with Gold, having lured him home from the pawnshop somehow, she didn't doubt her ability, and Ruby would be a little late, leaving Mary Margaret to arrive by herself. Ashley would be down the block, if Mary Margaret rushed by then Ashley was damage control, emotional support for the girl, if not, well…Ashley would be heading back soon, she'd wait about ten or so minutes after Ruby entered the house before joining them.

So here they were, Belle flat on her back, Cam thrusting in an out in a very enjoyable manner and Mary Margaret staring in longing lustful embarrassment. This was probably going a bit far, for the timid girl and if it was anyone but Cam, they'd have never done this, but remembering how he'd been with Ashley they knew he wouldn't hurt Mary Margaret.

**Mr. Gold**

He knew the girls were up to something. They'd tried to be sneaky but, well, he'd been sneakier a lot longer than they were and it was with only minimal surprise that when he saw Belle glance at the door, smile and look up at him her smile turning several shades of wicked.

Turning his head he saw Mary Margaret looking at them and the extra spike a lust that rolled through at that moment was astonishing. He wasn't certain for how long the staring continued, but then Ashley was coming in the door, herding Mary Margaret forward as she closed it.

It was almost like that first night, he thought, when they'd come to him in the early hours of the morning. So thinking he turned back to Belle, who, no matter how devious, did deserve his attention. He'd been planning of finishing as she did, but now with three other girls to think about he gave her his own wicked grin and sent his fingers southward. She was so beautiful when she came, her legs tightening around his waist, her back arching, her cheeks flushing, and her mouth in the perfect little O.

It was quite difficult to keep himself in control really. He succeeded though, and pulled out gently while kissing his beauty deeply as she ran languid fingers through his hair.

He rolled off on her then, looking about to see what had happened while he saw to Belle. Ashley had obviously decided to be the fellow wicked one, already she was naked and she sauntered towards him, lust pouring off of her. She'd recently been cleared for sex and their relationship had solidified so that she'd been jumping him at every opportunity.

She climbed onto the bed and crawled towards him her breast hanging between her arms and swaying with her movement. It was hypnotic really and all he would do was sit there as Ashley came up to him, eyes a blaze with her hunger for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him into a dirty kiss before slipping one pale thigh over his and sliding down on him.

His eyes rolled up in his head as she did. She'd clenched herself tight, so she had to force her way down and god did it feel wonderful. His hands tightened on her hips as he fought not to thrust himself up and released a deep groan her own throaty moan a delicious counterpoint. Her smirk when she finally stopped was very smug.

Contrary to her sultry start, her movements were gentle as she began to ride him and he decorated her neck and chest with kisses, his arms coming up her back, fingers holding her shoulders. He suckled first one breast and then the other and gave an appreciative moan as her fingers drug down his shoulders. She pulled his head back by his hair he hissed in pleasure at the slight sting, before she attacked his throat, he knew what she was planning and he practically purred as he felt her give him a hicky, he loved these claiming marks, the ones that said he was theirs and much as they were his, Ashley always marked the middle of his throat, Belle the left side and Ruby the right. He wondered where Mary Margaret would choose…

Thinking of the girl, he'd been distracted earlier by Ashley, he glanced over the blondes shoulder and saw her standing at the foot of them bed, Ruby slightly behind her. As he watched, Ruby's hands came around and unbuttoned the girls' cardigan, leaving her in her white peter-pan collar blouse and prim little skirt. His balls tightened warningly as Ruby's red tipped fingers stroked the cardigan off the other girl.

Through it all Mary Margaret's eyes remained on his. They were going to be the death of him. At that moment Ashley gave one her warning mews that said she was close and he gave her his full attention. He wasn't going to last this time and didn't bother trying to as he flicked Ashley clit while bucking upwards, sending her careening over the edge, it was amusing really, as bold as Belle and Ruby were, Ashley was the loudest when it came to sex and now was no different. His groan was lost in the loud keen that came from her fragile little throat as she threw her head back, and he nipped at one of her nipples as he bucked again causing the girl to shriek as her walls closed like a vice around his cock, setting him off.

He let himself fall backwards, Belle having already arranged the pillows for it as he knew she would and let Ashley slowly come down, his own breathing ragged as he softened inside of her. He winced, regretting having to move her, but he needed to remove the condom before there was a mess. He gently rolled her into Belle's arms and caught his breath, seeing the two of them laying there, knowing he had brought both of them to pleasure this evening. Belle held her hand out for the condom, and tissue ready to wrap it in and he nodded to her gratefully.

Then again, he faced the end of the bed. Ruby hadn't taken anything else off of Mary Margaret, she still looked every inch the virginal school girl, which he thought ruefully, she _was _and he was a horrible, greedy old man. She had toed her socks and shoes off though and since she was standing and Ruby defiantly couldn't bend down or squat right now she had to have removed them herself. That made the worry ease, some. She'd taken off something on her own, which meant that she did want to be here, no matter how nervous she was.

He decided to wait for her to make the first move, though he held out a hand in offer. She came towards him as though pulled on strings, her breath coming faster and faster. She crawled to him, awkward in her eager shyness and buried her face in his neck when she reached him, her body quivering in his arms. He drew her sideways into her lap, encouraging her to lift her head and when his eyes met her liquid black ones he had no resistance.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, her lips curious against his and he moved slowly, showing her how to move and where to put her nose as the kiss grew. He kept it soft and waited for her to decide what she wanted to do.

One of her hands slowly made its way from being clenched behind his head to softly fingering his hair, and he let one his do the same to her. The kiss continued in the way, she'd touch him somewhere and his hands would copy hers. When her fingers brushed over his nipple, he very gently did the same and when she pushed her clothed breast against him he gently cupped it enjoying her tiny gasp.

Slowly as he rubbed and squeezed gently and her head fell back, he let his lips flow from her sweet mouth to her neck, pressing soft little kisses to the white skin there then going back up to nibble on her earlobe drawing a sharp gasp from her and to his glee and small buck from her tightly clenched thighs. He let her feel his grin against her skin, and the hand she'd left buried in his hair tightened.

She was shifting restlessly on his lap now as though something had come loose and her movements woke his cock back up. Her next gasp was when his newly awoken member brushed against the bare skin of her thigh, her skirt having rucked up in spots at some point.

He buried a groan in her hair as her shifting grew more agitated, her hand leaving him to brush timidly at her own thigh, though moving no further.

Biting his lip and praying for control, he let his own hand find hers and directed it down and then up under her skirt. Her thighs were already sticky and her panties soaked as their fingers touched them and her thighs clenched around their hands again.

Her own arm was stiff in his hand and her teeth began chattering and he realized she was too far gone for any teasing, so he let go of her delicate little hand and sent his own up, working her panties down and she lifted her bottom a moment so he could slide them down.

Then he brought his hand back up and let his fingers tease their way past her outer lips to the eager little nub they hid.

Mary Margaret's desperate cry and wild hips was all he needed and he pressed his fingers against her, letting her rub frantically against them, breath coming is desperate gasps. Her hand gripped his wrist as she worked against his fingers and he fluttered them as she moved, drawing squeals from her and her head came up, meeting him for a desperate kiss. Her sounds became frustrated, and he carefully let just one of his fingers slip inside her, even that seemed tight and he had the stunned realization that she'd never touched herself before. This was her first experience with any of it. He wished the girls had given him a heads up about that, stuffing her in the idle of their usual orgy was probably a lot for someone this innocent.

She was here now though and her walls were fluttering around his finger, her cries growing louder as the palm of his hand brushed against her clit and his finger flicked around inside her tight channel. She shrieked suddenly, going stiff, and then giving an almost frightened wail as her body went limp against him.

He drew is finger out enjoying her little shudder and kept his eyes on hers as his lifted his finger to his lips, cleaning her off of him with his tongue. Her eyes grew impossibly big and she ducked her head, before leaning up to kiss him.

Soon her eye lids grew heavy and he slide to join Ashley and Belle as he turned to Ruby. Ruby gave him saucy wink before rolling over carefully so her back was to him, raising a leg in invitation.

**Ruby**

Ruby sighed happily as Cam slipped into her from behind, the angle gentle and shallow, which was perfect for her current condition. His movements were slow and his laved her neck and shoulders with his tongue while his hand gently kneaded her very sensitive breast.

She could feel the tension in his frame, and wish that she could let him pound into her as he wanted to. Oh well, they way Ashley had been, especially with all the extra blood that came with babies, she'd happily take care of him once he'd seen to Ruby. It really was convenient that way.

For now she let herself enjoy him, replaying his time with Mary Margaret and smiling happily. She was glad she was making steak tonight, he'd need the protein. His hand was gripping her thigh now, holding it up as he thrust, the steady motion bringing her hypersensitive body to the edge quickly and his fingers finding her clit pushed her gently over.

She sighed happily as he slipped out, pressing kisses to her shoulder before helping her roll back over to her face him he was still hard against her belly and she let her hand drop down to caress him appreciatively. He thrust against her a little, his eyes looking desperate and her inner demon prompted her to call out, "okay, who want s good pounding?" The giggles from Ashley and Belle made her grin, while Cam gave her a dirty look, taking her hand off his cock and kissing the palm. "Minx." He said, grinning at her before two pairs of eager hands rolled him over. A mock fight ensued, while a sleepy Mary Margaret crawled over all three to join Ruby away from all the movement. Ruby grinned, if Mary Margaret was that calm about it all she'd fit right it.

Just then a happy gasp sounded and the blue nail-polish on the toes of the victor's leg that was thrown over Cam's hip let her know that Belle had won this time. He rolled them over, Belle's legs around his hips as he was able to let loose. Ruby watched MARY Margaret watch them, the rolling having landed them right by the girl. The brunette leaned forward; Cam's hand planted right in front her face and pressed a kiss to the side of his wrist.

Ruby giggled at his groan, he loved it when more than one of them touched him at the same time. Mary Margaret, obviously encouraged by the sound, began placing kisses up his arm, rising onto her knees to kiss his shoulder, while Ruby spotted Ashley's blond hair on his other side, running kisses along his back. Mary Margaret drew back after a few moments and settled down, simply watching as Cam brought Belle off, gripping her thighs and pushing her knees back nearly to her head, spreading her open for him. Belle howled and raked her nails down his back as she came.

Ruby went ahead and applauded as he withdrew from her, still had and cackled as Ashley tackled him onto his back again, driving herself onto him before he had a chance to breathe. His jaw clenched to tight for a moment that Ruby worried he'd crack his teeth, but he controlled himself and let Ashley ride him for a moment, before rolling over and giving her the slow steady rhythm that really did it for her.

Ruby glanced at Mary Margaret, who's teeth were chattering again and as her thighs clenched with each of Ashley's cries.

When he'd again caught his breath, Ashley cuddled in his arms, Ruby brought his attention to Mary Margaret, who looked at him with wide eyes and he pulled himself a tad stiffly, Ruby winced and mentally promised him a warm bath and a massage for his bad leg, over to the girl, he gently kissed her, before dropping his head to press kisses to her knees. He lay on his back then, his leg not allowing him to stay where he'd been and Ashley leaned over him to pull Mary Margaret to straddle his face. The girl did, her breath again coming in gasps between her chattering teeth as Ashley directed her hips down, moving her skirt out of the way as Cameron introduced her to the wonderful world of oral sex.

Later, when Belle, Ashley and Mary Margaret were downstairs cooking and Ruby had gotten Cam his bath and massage, he mock glared. "I haven't added any of you to my will yet dearie, so putting me in an early grave via orgy isn't going to do you any good."

She laughed, snuggling up against his back as he sat on the bed, pulling his socks on.

"Oh, you're fine, a little steak and you'll be ready for us in no time." She said, pressing a quick kiss between his shoulder blades.

"Quite right," he said, nodding seriously "how does sometime at the end of next week sound?"

Ruby laughed, shaking her head at him and hauled him to his feet before handing him his cane. Together they joined the others, him limping her waddling. She smiled as kisses were showered upon Cameron from all the, very satisfied, girls now, Mary Margaret, no longer on the outskirts joined in the kissing huddle and Ruby settled comfortably into her chair. Oh yeah, this was the life.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

I think Ruby will have her babies in the next chapter, stay tuned!


	16. The Birth

**Ashley**

Ashley woke up, uncertain at first about what had caused it when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She rolled over, Cam's arm flopping down from where it had been looped loosely about her and squinted through the dark.

Ruby, she was passing by the window, causing the faint light coming in to flicker, which had been what caught her attention.

"Ruby!" She whispered, "What's wrong sweetie?" Ashley slide off the bed as she asked, grabbing a bathrobe at random as she stood up.

Ruby paused in her pacing before getting back to it, an odd hum coming from her throat for a minute then fading.

"Oh." Ashley said, feeling a tad uncertain. "Oh! Ruby you're in labor!" She whisper-shouted, flapping her arms at her sides as though to convey the emotion behind the statement.

By this time she'd reached the other girl and Ruby shushed her, rolling her eyes. "Yes you goose, I'm in labor, but it's early yet and the contractions are pretty far apart, this is just the 'wait 'till they get closer or my water breaks' part.

"But we have to call Doc! You have to get to the hospital!" "No honey, the twins have been good boys and are right on schedule and I'm having a natural home birth, If I go in to the hospital they'll try to force a stupid C-section on me that I don't need."

Ashley still felt panicked and Ruby must have picked up on it as she said, "Look, if you want you can go call Doc, he'll need some time to get ready and over here. I haven't because I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be trying to walk down the stair just now."

Grabbing onto the task, Ashley trotted out of the room on tip-toe. She dialed the number she'd memorized weeks ago and waited, after only two rings, Doc answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Yes, this is Ashley, um, Ruby's gone into labor now."

"Ah, not to worry Miss Boyd, I'll be there shortly. If you need anything to do, can you make sure her room in prepared for the delivery?" Ashley nodded than realized he couldn't see her, "Yes, I can do that." She said, Doc said goodbye and they both hung up.

**Ruby**

Labor was both exciting and boring, Ruby thought, at the least the beginning part. It had already been two hours and it was just little ache/pains every now and then and the insane urge to rearrange all the furniture and cook something.

She settled for pacing and almost felt better when Ashley woke up and began running about. In a way she had company and Ashley's bout of activity made her feel less like she needed to go do something. They'd already run over everything to do for the birth itself, which would happen in 'her' room, the plastic pad under the old sheets to protect the mattress, make sure their two 'in case of' oxygen tanks were ready, plenty of towels a table for Doc for anything he might bring, wash rags, baby blankets and a vast assortment of other things that probably verged on the 'over prepared leading to actively paranoid' spectrum.

Another ripple went across her belly and she groaned a little louder this time, enough to wake Cam. He sat up and looked about, obviously noticing the empty side of the bed where Ruby and Ashley usually were. He blinked uncertainly, the Ruby moaned again, the discomfort building and he looked up and saw her.

Ruby nearly burst into tears when his eyes met hers. It was _real_ she was really in labor and really about to have babies, her babies, Cam's babies. She was going to be a _Mom_. Oh God! She thought even as Cam slid out of bed, grapping his spare cane from the side of the bed and came over to her, she'd forgotten to call Granny, Grammy was supposed to be here for this!

She barely got out a croaked 'Granny' when Belle's voice came from the doorway; the girl had obviously gotten up right after Cam, a sleepy Mary Margaret at her side. "Don't worry Ruby; we'll phone Granny, has Ashley already called Doc?" She asked.

Ruby felt her heart fill even more, she loved this people and sniffled, (dammed hormones), "Yes, Ash already called him, so just call Granny please." Belle nodded and set off downstairs. Mary Margaret had woken up a bit more by now and after giving Ruby an encouraging smile; she headed off, probably to see if Ashley needed any help in the 'Birthing Room'.

That left her alone with Cam, with Cam and their babies. He was wearing a pair of soft cotton sleep pants, she and 'Lacey' had gleefully gotten rid of what they referred to as his 'old man' silk pajama sets. They'd replaced them with a variety of cotton and flannel sleep pants and he was under strict orders to be shirtless unless it got really cold.

God he was hot. Ruby felt mortified for the very first time at the rush of lust she felt for this man. She was about to give birth and she was having naughty thought? The hormones had made her depraved, but golly gee wiz, he was all shirtless and _she was having his babies. _Fortunately, as this was time the time or place for it, the lust died down and she walked over to him, pausing for a moment as another contraction ran through her, before letting herself be folded into his arms.

**Mr. Gold**

Tonight was the night. He'd be a father. Dear god, he'd be a father! Even as he began helping Ruby to the 'birthing room', her contractions having sped up a bit, he couldn't stop the stupid grin from spreading across his face.

Ruby grumbled something under her breath as another contraction rippled through her and she suddenly yelped. Liquid pooled under his foot and he looked down. Yep, a clear water fluid was all over the floor now. Ruby gave a quavery little sound and Cameron carefully tugged her along, it would be soon.

Four hours later…

Granny held up one a Ruby's legs, Belle the other, while Cameron sat beside her head, running his fingers softly over her forehead and holding her hand, Ashley held the other while Mary Margaret had been serving as Doc's assistant.

"And push!" Doc said and Ruby did, her voice suddenly going up higher and then her body collapsed a bit and then the most beautiful sound Cam had ever heard filled air. "Here we go," said Doc cheerily, "baby one, little Peter Angus Gold," he said over the baby's offended wails. Cameron felt tears fill his eyes, a son, he had a son…then he looked down at Ruby, even ask Doc laid the squalling infant on her chest and they beamed at one another, until Ruby's body stiffened and he realized they had one more to go…

Three minutes later and William Cameron Gold joined his brother on his mother's chest, while Gold cut the newest baby's umbilical cord, Granny having been permitted to cut the first as he's been busy keeping Ruby calm.

Soon, Mary Margaret came over with a small bowl of warm water and some very soft baby wash cloths and with shaking hands, Cameron carefully cleaned the blood and gunk off his son's tiny little bodies.

Ruby passed the afterbirth quickly and everyone set to work, Ashley wiping Ruby down with some other wash rags and Belle and Mary Margaret easing the top sheet and plastic sheet off the bed, revealing a clean, sheet underneath for Ruby to rest her very achy body on.

Cam was with the boys as Doc gave them a quick but thorough look over, weighing and measuring. Soon enough he was done and Cam cradled both little ones to his chest, his heart as full as it had ever been, before letting Belle take little Peter to hand to a sleepy Ruby, while he eased William down to her as well, some careful guiding and both babies latched onto her full breast, making Ruby give a yelp of mild discomfort before he watched her settle to a goofy contented smile.

**Ashley**

Ashley stared at little William whom she was holding, Belle had managed to wrest Peter away finally from Cameron, Ruby having long since fallen asleep. Her heart pounded and tears filled her eye as she stared at the little piece of perfection.

There was Cam's nose, though both boys had gotten Ruby's deep brown hair color, their eyes, the brief glimpses she'd gotten were undecided baby blue.

She sniffled; five more months to go and she'd be the one lying exhausted. She wanted it, badly, but part of her ached, knowing that she wouldn't be able to search her baby's face for Cam.

As she thought it, a pair of wiry arms came around her from behind, one coming up to support the baby with her, the other spreading long clever fingers over her baby bump. "Five more months, sweet Ashley, five more months and our little girl will be here with her brothers." Came Cameron's hoarse voice beside her ear, his stubble scraping her cheek slightly. She broke out in a smile, leaning back against him. He always knew what to say…

**Belle**

Peter was making an adorable squinty face and wiggling in her arms and she thought her heart would burst with happiness. Babies, they had babies. Ruby was a Mom and had already declared that they would all be "Momma" with their name attached so as to avoid confusion. She was Momma Belle, she sniffled a little in happiness and was shocked at the stab of longing that went through her.

She wanted this, a baby, one that was her's and Cam's. She shook her head, in a few years, she though, once she'd graduated and maybe had a job, Cam could and would happily support them all easily, but she wanted to do something with her life though she didn't quite know what yet. She did know that after graduation Cam was going to give her a baby.

Until then, she would happily snuggle her lover's and best friends baby and bask herself in their joy.

**Mary Margaret**

Mary Margaret showed Doc and Granny out, they'd offered to let Granny stay the for the day, but she insisted she get to the dinner and that she'd be back later that evening once Ruby had rested.

After they left Mary Margaret leaned against the door. She'd never seen a birth before, not even in health class and was surprised at how it _hadn't_ frightened her. She'd been prepared to faint or panic, for Ruby to curse Cameron or maybe make all them leave.

Instead everyone had had a part and Ruby had simply whimpered and cried, clinging to Cameron and Ashley and Cameron had brushed her forehead and spoken to her in Gaelic in a quiet tone keeping her calm.

Mary Margaret had assisted in fetching this and that or holding things for Doc and simply let the wonder and closeness of the situation pour through her. That could be her someday, would more than likely be her someday, she realized. She and Cam hadn't gone 'all the way' yet, but soon they would and at some point in the future she would probably ask him to give her a child. She felt herself blush, oh, the thought of it set her heart a flutter, she smiled happily and trotted into the kitchen to get some drinks for everyone and maybe some toast started.

**Ruby **

Ruby woke up and for a moment, forgot why she wasn't in Cam's room. Then she heard a little gurgle off to the side and her heart clenched. She'd done it, she'd given birth, her boys where _here_! Clearing her throat and making to sit up, she promptly had a strong pair of hands helping her up and both Ashley and Belle came over, ready to hand the brunette her sons.

She had sons! Her eyes watered as she accepted first one and then the other, ignoring her belly's soreness and stared in awed adoration at her perfect little miracles.

Cam sat on the bed beside her, letting her rest against him a bit, Belle and Ashley sat on the foot of the bed and Mary Margret sat on her other side. So, she though, here begins the next chapter of our lives. With a family like this, well, she snuggled her boys to her, she rather felt like she could handle it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Emma**

Emma Swan was running. It was what she'd done her entire life and she wasn't about to stop now. At fifteen she was cynical enough to pass for eighteen and was grateful for it. She'd hopped on the first greyhound bus eight months ago and hadn't stopped running since.

Emma had been living at yet another foster care home and this one had been okay, at first and then the biological son of the couple came home from college. He was suave and good looking; Killian Jones was everything a fourteen year old girl wanted a boy to be.

She'd been suspicious of him, but he just kept being nice to her and paying attention to her and her heart had softened towards him, little by little. She still felt sick at the memory of what happened next. Idiot that she was, young and in love and Emma had slept with him, how stupid.

Then his girlfriend came to stay with them and he acted like a completely different person and he'd gotten what he wanted from her and she was nothing. Needless to say Emma broke his nose and called child protective services on him. She wouldn't let him hurt another girl like he had her. He was in prison now, for statutory rape and a few other girls who had stayed at the house before had come forward to admit he'd done the same thing to them.

However, Emma been passed to another family, holy rollers, who had tried to help her 'rid the devil' from her system. When she found out she was pregnant, she knew she had to leave. They'd take her baby and Emma was desperate enough for love that she couldn't bear for that to happen, so she ran.

Eight months later, she's on another bus, her stomach huge and headed for Storybrooke, Maine.

**Mary Margaret**

The house is a busy beehive these days, two babies take an awful lot of work and the shy brunette has found herself as head organizer of the chaos.

Cam of course, still goes to the shop every day, with Mary Margaret, Belle, and Ashley taking turns going to school. Two go and one stays to help Ruby out.

Today it's Mary Margaret's turn to stay and help, both boys are a sleep so she's helping Ruby work on her studies for her G.E.D. It's going surprisingly well, though Mary Margaret supposes it's that Ruby has a reason to focus on it now. Granny had talked with her, explaining that she wants Ruby to eventually take over the diner from her and to do that, she wants Ruby to have at least an associate's degree in business.

Ruby is a woman re-born, the twins seem to be added incentive to help improve herself, Cam should her she was worth something and her babies have shown her just how much she can truly love, and with Granny's announcement, she sees that she has a future, not the most glamorous, but a real actual future to work towards.

So she studies, takes care of the babies, and Mary Margaret does the in between stuff and neatens the house.

As Ruby is staring balefully down at a list of questions and Mary Margaret is making next week's schedule up the baby monitor goes off and Ruby goes to get up by Mary Margaret waves her back down. After three weeks they are all old pro's at childcare and Ruby needs to focus.

She heads up the stairs and reaches the nursery. She scoops up William, who's the one raising the fuss and holds him close. The smell wafting up from his little bum tells her what's needed and she quickly sets to, changing his diaper.

Afterwards she happily holds him, walking around the room. They'd had a 'put the nursery together day' and the walls had been painted a pretty sky blue, and Ashley had sponged white clouds onto the ceiling. The border was one Mary Margaret had found online, a wizard of ox theme with The Cowardly Lion, The Scarecrow, and the Tin Man all along it. Naturally everyone found themselves humming 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' to the boys time and again.

So far the room only had one crib, a dark wood affair, with both boys snuggled together in it, figuring they'd find the closeness comforting. The mobile was a plush Glinda the good surrounded by stuffed munchkins and bubbles, it played all the Wizard of Oz songs, you just had to set the knob to which song you wanted and there you go.

The floor was wood, with grass green rugs and the beginning of a toy collection, mostly just to floor mobiles and some stuffed animals. More would come as the boys grew older.

Her quiet look over the nursery came to an end with William asleep and Peter beginning to fuss, contentedly she tucked din one and picked up the other, starting the process over.

**Belle**

School was a lot more interesting, Belle found, when one was sober and with a half-way decent about a sleep in her system. She was in her English literature class and was happily absorbing every word the teacher said, they were studying 'Don Quixote' this week and she had already decided to go to the library to fetch a full copy of the work to read at home.

**Doctor Whale **

Doctor Whale smiled as he made his way past Nurse Rachel in the underground 'ward'. He glanced around, most of the cells were empty, his last 'patients' having left via the sewage tunnel beneath to be buried deep in the woods.

He wondered over to the one occupied cell, his newest acquisition was so lovely, still full of fight. She'd been snatched from her family's farm in China, he'd purchased her via the black market and here she was. He didn't know her birth name. Birth names were boring, he didn't care who any of his 'patients' had been before. He'd named her 'Mulan' now, sweet little Mulan. He opened the cell, his body hardening in excitement at what was to come, he watched Mulan's black eyes widen in fear as he pulled the hypodermic needle out of his pocket.

**Mr. Gold**

Mr. Gold had never seen the two men who'd entered his shop before. They were obviously lawyers and looked rather worried.

"May I help you?" He asked, curious as to what they would want.

The taller of the two stepped forwards."Are you Mr. Cameron Gold?" He asked, Gold nodded still confused. The other man pulled a packet out of his briefcase. "Do you know this woman?" He held up a glossy photo and Cam felt his heart stop. Amelia, Milah, he'd called her, stared back at him.

Finally he nodded, "Yes, she was my ex-wife, we've been divorced for nearly twenty-six year though and were barely married for two before that. The men's faces fell. The one sighed, "Look, your ex-wife died from cancer recently and she left behind a son, he's three and so far she has no living relatives and a line of ex-husbands, her will specificity says we're to give the boy to you, no reasons why, just that we are."

Gold was frozen. Milah had a child? In an uncharitable moment, he felt pity swell through him, if she was still marrying men left and right, odds were, the child was entirely neglected, knowing Milah, he pitied the boy. He scoffed, Milah'd known he wanted a child of his own, this was her way a slapping him in the face he realized. He'd never been able to get her pregnant and now she was giving him a child. He grit his teeth, not the boys fault.

"So," He began, "what were you hoping for, that I would be willing to take my ex-wife's child? Or maybe that it was somehow mine?" Both men nodded. Gold thought for a moment, he did feel for the child, alone in the world and friendless. Sighing, he knew what the girls would want him to do.

Sighing, he held out his hand, "give me your number, I have to talk to my girlfriends about this first mind you but if you're alright having him live with us, then we'll probably end up adopting him. I trust you knew of my living arrangement before approaching me." Both men looked uncomfortable but nodded.

"Yes, little Braeden has been needing a home and you ex-wife's will clearly states that we'll be fired and her assets move to another firm if the child is not taken care of, and for whatever reason, she insisted on it being you.

Gold sighed again, and showed the men to the door. Well, he thought, Belle would be pleased. He'd offer to let her put her name in as mother on the birth certificate for the adoption. Ashley would have her own child soon enough and he and Mary Margaret hadn't even fully consummated their relationship yet. So, Belle would have a child. He smiled then, hope filling his chest.

**Braden**

Braeden sat in a corner of the tiny pretty hotel room the lawyers had left him in, saying that they were going to find the man who he would live with from now on. He tucked his legs closer to his skinny chest. The woman who he had called 'Mamma' wasn't ever coming back they said, and he wondered why. He didn't really feel sad though, she almost never spoke to him and he rarely saw her, just an intermittent amount of caretakers who ignored him as much as his 'Mamma' had.


End file.
